How Eggman Unintentionally got Sonic and Shadow together
by chika911
Summary: When Eggman hit Sonic with his corruption ray, he definitely wasn't expecting this... Sonadow. Rated M for sexy times later on. Warning: non-consensual sex in the beginning but is recognized as consensual in the end.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonic, watch out!"'

The hedgehog whipped around to face Tails then just as quickly pivoted to face in the direction the kit was pointing, but by then it was too late. Eggman's beam was already upon him. He lunged to avoid it, but he wasn't fast enough and the purple laser grazed his side, sending bolts of electricity racing across his nerve endings and hurtling his body through the air.

"Sonic!" Amy cried as she ran to him, narrowly missing a charging Knuckles in the process. As it was, the echidna just barely managed to swerve around her before he continued his assault on the badniks that were currently swarming their position.

"Hey watch it!" Knuckles growled, miffed, but Amy paid him no mind, already crouched beside Sonic, hands positioned to shake him awake.

"Sonic?" she tried as she anxiously nudged his shoulder. "Sonic, can you hear me?" There was no response and she whipped around to face the Doctor, hammer at the ready. "What did you do to him?!" she screeched.

Eggman, in the midst of a fit of diabolical laughter, turned away from where his robots were tormenting Knuckles and Tails, and faced the pink hedgehog, a smarmy grin plastered on his face. "What? Worried about your precious little boyfriend? Well don't be, I've only made him better." And at that he began cackling all over again, throwing his head back and holding his stomach with unadulterated glee.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Knuckles growled as he finished off the last of the machines, Tails right behind him.

"Oh, a lot of things," Eggman preened, "but mostly it means my victory and your defeat, my annoying little pests." He glided his egg-mobile over to where Sonic still lay unconscious and puffed out his chest. "You see, after this blue rodent wrecked my last ingenious plan, I did a little soul-searching."

The echidna and fox both breathed twin groans of exasperation before they were abruptly cut off by the Doctor's harsh "Silence!"

When he had their full, undivided attention once more, Eggman smoothed down his bristling mustache and cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he continued, "I did a little soul-searching and came to the conclusion that…perhaps… the little twit _was_ a formidable foe. He'd certainly ruined enough of my schemes to necessitate his elimination," the Doctor growled, slamming his hand on his vehicle's dashboard to emphasize his point. Then he paused and straightened up, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "But then it occurred to me: wouldn't it be a waste to rid the world of such an invaluable resource? After all, Sonic was only intolerable when he was my enemy; if he were by my side, at my beck and call, he would make me nigh unstoppable!"

"Yeah, like Sonic would ever do that," Tails scoffed as he stepped forward, brandishing his wrench menacingly, "He'd rather die than work for you!" Knuckles and Amy nodded.

"Well," Eggman grumbled, irritation at being interrupted written clear across his face, "it's a good thing I hit him with a ray that obliterates the morals of its target then, isn't it?"

All three heroes gasped and Amy whipped around to face her crush. It wasn't true – it couldn't be! She ran to Sonic's side and shook him a little harder, then harder still, but she got no response.

"You did what?!" Knuckles barked. He snarled and popped his fingers one by one, advancing on the Doctor. "I've had just about enough of this."

He took a flying leap at the egg-mobile, intent on knocking the piece of trash straight out of the sky, but the vehicle swerved to evade him and the fight was on again. Tails, momentarily stunned by the revelation, shook his head and jumped back into the fray, destroying the robot minions that appeared seemingly from nowhere before they could distract Knuckles from his fight with Eggman.

Amy, however, could do nothing. She was frozen to the spot, kneeling at her Sonic's side and staring down at the limp form before her. The fight was raging on behind her but she didn't pay it any attention. Sonic was out for the count. If they couldn't rely on him then Eggman might actually have a chance of winning, and if that happened…

She shook her head. There was no way Sonic would let something like that happen. He would come to her rescue and save the day like he always did. If only she could get him to wake up! "Please!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes as she moved to give the hedgehog one last shove, "If you can hear me, Sonic, I need you! Wake up!" She wound her body up then pushed with all of her might…

Only to have her wrists caught in an iron grip. Amy blinked. In front of her the blue hedgehog was sitting up and stretching, a long yawn nearly splitting his face in two. He dropped her wrists then popped his neck, rolled his shoulders, and slowly got to his feet, looking down at Amy. She stared up at him for a moment, surprised, then jumped to her feet as well.

"Sonic!" she cried, her shout attracting the attention of Knuckles and Tails as well. They turned to watch as Amy rushed to give Sonic her customary tackle-come-hug…

Just to have a hand end up in her face. She grunted and fell back, clutching her bruised nose and wincing.

Silence descended on the group.

"Give it a rest, will ya?" Sonic sighed and Amy stopped cradling her face long enough to look up. Tails and Knuckles glanced at each other, their eyes wide. The lack of sound was so complete, you could hear a pen drop.

And then Eggman busted out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!" He cackled, clutching his straining stomach and wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He breathed, wheezing as he tried to get some air into his lungs before he passed out. "You probably believed your _hero_ would actually pull through." Still chuckling, he steered his egg-mobile to land behind Sonic then stepped out onto the grass to approach his new employee. "Well I've got news for you: my laser was a complete success! Sonic is now completely corrupt, and mine to command!" He crowed, glee etched into every line of his body. He took a deep breath, savoring the matching looks of horror on his audience's faces and the sweet scent of victory in the air, then turned to his new favorite weapon. "Okay minion," he said, a thread of authority in his tone, "I tire of this. I command you to destroy them!"

Nothing happened. A stiff wind brushed through the clearing that they had temporarily declared as their battle arena. The fox, echidna, and pink hedgehog all glanced at each other, then turned to Eggman.

The evil genius cleared his throat.

"I said," he growled, gritting his teeth, "I order you to attack your former friends."

Still nothing happened. The blue hedgehog threw a lazy glance over his shoulder at his so-called master then went back to buffing his nails on his chest. The members of Sonic's team began to give each other hopeful glances. Perhaps the earlier behavior had been a fluke and Sonic really wasn't under the influence of a corruption ray? Knuckles and Amy turned in unison to stare at Tails but the fox only responded with a shrug and a quizzical look. He was just as confused as everyone else.

"Sonic?" Amy finally asked, stepping forward cautiously. She wasn't completely certain that Sonic was alright, but she was positive that he wouldn't hurt her and she wanted to do everything in her power to help him.

The hedgehog flicked his gaze at her and raised an eye ridge as he waited for her to continue.

"Um…" she hesitated, "are you feeling all right?"

All eyes turned to watch Sonic's reaction. Even Eggman was curious now. The hedgehog sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I'm fine," he groused, "I just don't take orders from old, fat guys in suits."

"Hey!" Eggman barked, outraged but Sonic just shook his head, throwing a dismissive wave over his shoulder as he walked away. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"What does it look like? I'm going home," he replied, never once slowing down. There was another moment of absolute silence as four jaws dropped at the same time and then Amy seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Wait for me, Sonic!" she called as she ran to catch up and, after a moment, Tails and Knuckles shrugged and did the same. Apparently the fight was over.

Eggman stood in the middle of the wreckage, somehow feeling more defeated than usual. He glanced around at his ruined robots, then self-consciously pressed a hand to his stomach, squeezing the layer of fat between his fingers. He sighed.

"Orbot. Cubot. Clean this mess up and let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're all right Sonic? You seem a little…different." Tails asked.

The fox was standing by Sonic's side, observing his brother with a wary eye. The hedgehog had been more than a little strange on the trip back to Tail's house – ignoring the fans that greeted him as they passed, snagging food from nearby food stands then leaving his friends to pay for him, and shutting down Amy's advances with more sass and finality than Tails had previously thought possible. By the time they had actually arrived at Tail's house, Amy had been in such a frenzy that the team had to physically restrain her before she used her hammer to turn Sonic into a hedgehog pancake. At that point, Knuckles had suggested they fall back inside and huddle up; all except for Sonic, who had elected to stay outside and enjoy the weather…and then never left.

"I already said I was fine," Sonic snapped from his spot on the grass by the fox's house. He had been laying out in the sun for hours now, just absorbing the warmth and feeling the cool breeze ruffling through his fur, only deigning to move whenever he wanted a drink from the cooler next to him or a chili dog from the kitchen. And Tails had to admit that, other than the previously mentioned incidents, Sonic did seem overtly the same. At least, he wasn't on a wild rampage raving about world domination or any of the things Tails would have expected after getting hit by a corruption ray. But there was still something off about the blue speedster.

Tails scratched behind his ear, puzzled about what to make of the situation, and then sighed. "Yeah, that you did," he muttered to himself as he turned around to head back into the house. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but something was definitely wrong here.

He let himself into the house and was immediately bowled over by an anxious Amy.

"Is Sonic all right?" she asked, her grip on his shoulders like iron. "He isn't hurt is he? He's been acting strangely all afternoon. He wouldn't even let me hug him! Sonic would never do that, Eggman _has_ to have done _something_ to him, I just know it!"

The fox shot a pleading look at Knuckles but the echidna only shook his head, positioned in the far corner with his back against the wall and his arms crossed. There would be no help from that direction. It would be up to him then. Tails turned back to Amy and smiled awkwardly, opening his mouth to respond, when an urgent beeping in the background came to his rescue.

"Trouble!" Tails squeaked, glad for the distraction. He hurriedly untangled himself from Amy and crossed the room to the detector he always kept nearby. "It's the Lightning Bolt Society," he said, whirling around to face his companions. "This is perfect! Sonic hasn't battled anyone for hours, this will be the perfect thing to get him up on his feet and back to his normal self!" He rushed out of the door before either Amy or Knuckles could respond, waving the detector in his hand.

"Sonic!" he called as he used his tail to propel himself over the lawn to where the hedgehog lay, a big grin on his face. "My detector picked up something. Apparently the Lightning Bolt Society is at it again!"

Silence.

A blue ear twitched but that was the only acknowledgement he got. The fox hesitated, his smile dimming a little bit with uncertainty. He swallowed. "A-aren't you gonna go, you know, take them out?" he asked, peering down into his older brother's face. Perhaps the hedgehog was actually asleep and that's why he wasn't jumping to the rescue?

"Sonic?" he asked, leaning closer. He reached to remove the shades obscuring his brother's face – only for a white glove to shoot out and catch his hand. Tails startled, watching as Sonic sat himself up and glared at him over the rim of his glasses. He looked distinctly unamused.

"I heard you the first time Tails," he said, slowly climbing to his feet and Tails stepped back, preparing for a rush of air and dirt clods as the speedster took off…but Sonic just stood there. He stretched his arms over his head until they popped then sighed, scratching his chest lazily. The fox stared at him but the hedgehog made no move to leave.

"Well…aren't you going to go fight them?" he asked, perplexed, and Sonic shook his head.

"Nope," he said, popping the "p" for effect, "I don't feel like fighting." He looked around, closing his eyes to feel the breeze and smirked. "In fact," he drawled, turning back to Tails, "I think I'm going to go for a run."

"What?!" the kit yelped, moving to place himself in the hedgehog's path but before he could even take the first step Sonic was a blue blur moving towards the horizon. Tails stared after him, dumfounded, then shook his head and sighed. He turned back to the house to face the respectively concerned and exasperated gazes of Amy and Knuckles. He had no idea what he was going to tell them, but there was one thing he did know.

There was _definitely_ something wrong with Sonic.

xxx

The sun had set by the time Shadow finally let himself in the front door of Club Rouge. He had been gone for almost the entire week on official business with G.U.N. without a single second to relax, and now his most important mission was getting himself up the stairs and into the room Rouge had lent him so he could collapse onto his bed.

He didn't bother calling out for the bat girl as he made his way to the back of the building where the rooms were located. If he knew her at all, then he was guessing she had taken advantage of the night fall and had already headed out to scout some potential gems to steal. Instead, he just groaned and massaged the back of his neck, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. He may be the Ultimate Life form, but even he had limits.

He was almost there, and already fantasizing about warm blankets and soft mattresses, when the phone rang. He stopped, hand on the door, and thunked his head against the wood. Of course, why had he expected anything different? He took a deep breath, straightened up, then headed back out into the main room to answer the stupid thing.

"What," he growled into the receiver, already impatient. This had better be damn important to stand in the way of him and blissful oblivion.

There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line then a series of harsh whispers and hissing. Shadow snarled. "Whoever's on the end of this line better start talking or so help me-"

"Hey Shadow!" the voice squeaked, cutting off his threat before it could really get rolling. "It's Tails…Sonic's sidekick?"

"I know who you are," the hedgehog growled. This late at night, a call from the fox kit could only mean trouble and he wasn't exactly savoring the idea of leaving Rouge's place so soon after he had arrived. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's about Sonic. You see-"

Sonic. Why was it always Sonic? How was it that the hedgehog always picked the most inconvenient time imaginable to be a nuisance? Shadow sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What's the faker done now?" he asked, cutting off the kit before he could start rambling. There was a pause on the line and then Tails spoke up again

"Well…he's disappeared."

At this, Shadow perked up, curious despite himself. "Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared?"

There was an even longer pause. "As in, he went on a run earlier this afternoon and has yet to come back."

Shadow blinked. Well that had been a letdown. For a moment there, he had actually believed the faker might be gone and out of his quills for good. "I'm hanging up," he sighed.

"No wait!" Tails cried and Shadow reluctantly brought the phone back to his ear. "That's not the only reason why we're worried. Sonic's been acting strangely ever since we fought with Eggman this morning!"

"And that concerns me how?" the hedgehog growled. The last time he checked, the anxieties of Sonic's weakling team were not his problem.

"Well, Robotnik grazed Sonic with some kind of corruption ray that was designed to destroy the target's morality," the fox explained. "He wanted to convert Sonic from a hero to a villain and make him his minion so that he would be unstoppable." At this the Ultimate Life form scoffed. Leave it to Eggman to believe that having an idiot faker on his side would be anything other than a disaster just waiting to happen. "But, it seems something went wrong," Tails continued. "Sonic's been acting off all day but he didn't actually respond to Eggman's commands, which leads me to believe that the ray only partially worked."

"Get to the point, fox," Shadow grunted and he could almost imagine the kit flustered on the other end of the line.

"Uh, well basically, instead of being morally bereft, Sonic just seems to have lost his impulse control and is now doing whatever he wants to do regardless of the consequences," Tails blurted. "He's not evil, but he's been running around unsupervised for almost the entire day. We need to get him back and figure out how to fix this before he does something drastic, but you're the only one who could actually catch him." The fox trailed off as he neared the end, waiting for a response.

Shadow sighed. As tempting as it was to just drop the entire matter and go about his business, he had to admit that an AWOL Sonic that was even more impulsive than usual basically translated to a nightmare of disastrous proportions. And he could already sense that the entire thing would come back to bite him if he didn't take care of it now.

Why was it that Rouge never seemed to have these problems?

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and mentally counted to ten. Then he spoke into the receiver once again.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic whooped, a wild, feral noise, as he tore across miles of empty fields and lush grass. He was going so fast that his footsteps were less individual sounds and more of a constant drone, just savoring the feeling of the wind in his quills, the burn in his legs, and the complete lack of responsibility weighing down his shoulders. He was free to do what he wanted out here, under the stars, with no one around to judge him, berate him, or slow him down in any way. He was completely alone with not even his thoughts for company, only an all-encompassing sense of joy and completion. This was what he was born to do. This is what he should have been fighting for all along. He didn't need to be wasting his time challenging Eggman so that a bunch of civilians could continue living their mediocre, hum-drum lives. He needed to be out here, racing through wide open spaces under the endless sky.

This was _him_ , and nothing was going to make him stop ever again.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a dot of color on the horizon. He squinted at the thing, then made a sudden hairpin turn in its direction, trying to get a closer look. Slowly the figure began to come into focus, until Sonic could start to make out a fuzzy outline and the unmistakable side to side motion of a speed skater as the hedgehog rushed toward him at supersonic speed.

Oh. Shadow.

He'd forgotten about him.

xxx

Damn this stupid hedgehog, Shadow thought as he pumped more Chaos energy into his skates and put on a burst of speed.

As soon as Sonic had registered who he was approaching, he had immediately thrown a cocky grin Shadow's way and swerved off course, forcing the G.U.N. agent to follow his lead and take chase.

And from then on the gauntlet had been thrown.

Almost without his noticing, what had started off as a mission to run down and subdue an AWOL Sonic became a blatant call to see who was the fastest, and Shadow was getting way more invested in winning than he had originally intended. Now it was a race to see who could take and hold the lead, and even though Sonic had a head start and Shadow was technically running on a week's worth of sleep deprivation, there was no way that the Ultimate Life form was about to lose.

The blue hedgehog was about 10 feet in front of him now but Sonic had been running at almost full tilt for hours and Shadow was slowly but surely gaining. In the distance they could both see the tree line quickly approaching and they simultaneously put on bursts of speed, having mutually decided that the trees would be their unofficial finish line. Shadow was nearly at the end of his rope by now, pushing his body way past advisable limits, but he had covered more than three quarters of Sonic's lead and he wasn't about to give up now. He just needed that extra last bit of speed to pull through so he mustered the last of his energy and unleashed it all at once, sprinting ahead of Sonic at the last minute and skidding past the tree line less than a millisecond before.

Immediately afterwards he collapsed, just barely managing to get his shaking arms and legs underneath him to stop his face from hitting the ground. His entire body was on fire and it was taking all of his will just to maintain his position and not pass out. But he had won and he allowed the tiniest of smirks to grace his face. He took a second to savor the moment and bask in his victory… and then he opened his eyes again as he felt something press a little harder into his palm.

Oh, the syringe. He had almost forgotten about that. Tails had given him a sedative that was supposed to knock Sonic out so that he could be subdued without a huge struggle or fuss. He had gotten so wrapped up in the race that he hadn't remembered to plunge the needle into the faker's arm when he had actually caught up to him.

Shadow sighed – or he did as much as he could when he was still struggling for breath and attempting to keep himself from blacking out. Business before pleasure then. He was going to have to find a way to walk over to the faker and inject him without passing out himself.

He slowly turned his head to the side to at least throw one taunt Sonic's way before he had to attempt standing again, when he froze.

Sonic was on all fours, wheezing into the ground, muscles shaking with exertion just like him, but his eyes were wide open and alert, totally focused on Shadow, cataloguing his every movement. They were bright and gleaming to Shadow's night vision, reflecting the pale moonlight that filtered through the sparse canopy of the trees above them, and they were trailing along every inch of Shadow's body, gliding over his heaving sides and caressing his quivering legs before returning to his face, where they stayed hooked. Their intensity almost stopped Shadow's breathing for a second – at least until spots started dancing before his eyes and he decided that perhaps depriving his body of oxygen after a race like that was not the smartest idea.

He gasped, turning away to look at the ground and get his breathing under control, but he could still feel that gaze boring holes into his face, his shoulders, his chest, his…ass? He whipped around to face Sonic again, struggling to get to his feet and stab the damn needle into his chest, but his legs gave out on him before he'd gotten even a couple inches off the ground and he fell.

Sonic snickered, a breathless sound that sent the blood rushing to his head, and Shadow glowered at him, grinding his teeth.

"What's wrong Shads?" the speedster goaded, a lazy smile on his face. "Feeling weak in the knees?"

"Don't…make me…laugh…faker," Shadow snarled in between his huffing. He tried to put on his most menacing aura but internally he was cursing himself for allowing the situation to spin out of control like it had. The race hadn't been the priority, capturing Sonic had, but he had let his pride get in the way of his goal and now he was afraid his body was dangerously close to shutting down and initiating a regenerative sleep. That would be disastrous considering the circumstances; no matter what he couldn't let it happen. He had to keep himself in check and save the very scant amount of energy he had left before the situation got any worse.

"You're not looking too good," Sonic panted and Shadow snapped back to reality, a sharp retort already on the tip of his tongue, but the hedgehog cut him off. "Well, as bad as someone like you can look," he grinned, his eyes pointedly giving the other's body another…intense… once-over, and Shadow felt his words shrivel up with the rest of his tongue.

With a humungous effort, he managed to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about faker?" he growled, but the effect was severely weakened by his lack of air and interminable shivering. Sonic must have thought so too because his grin only got sharper.

"You heard me," he purred as he shifted and began to crawl closer, moving with all of the unhurried grace of a predator stalking wounded prey. Shadow blinked, and shuffled back, his body and mind screaming at him to both stop moving and put Sonic in his place respectively. "I'm sure you can guess." And with that the blue hedgehog's tongue darted out to wet his lips, leaving them glistening in the scant light. Shadow's gaze caught the movement and followed it before flicking up to meet Sonic's, his eyes wide.

And then his face caught on fire.

Shadow stiffened as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and set them ablaze, his body caught in the struggle between hiding his blush to at least partially defend his dignity and keeping a watchful eye on Sonic, who looked like he had just been given the keys to a chili dog factory and then been told to go nuts. He settled for slapping his forearm over his face and scooting as far away as his battered body would allow. His muscles ached with every movement but he still moved as fast as he could because for every foot he retreated, Sonic was taking another in advance and hell if he wanted to know what would happen when he caught up.

"Aww Shads," Sonic purred, eyes half-lidded and hunger written all over his face, "where ya going? You don't have to run, I just want to get a little closer. See if those cheeks are really as hot as they look."

Shadow put his free hand back to take another scoot and shot a glance over his shoulder as it banged against bark. He had backed himself into a tree and now he was almost literally trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Fuck.

"Maybe touch them," Sonic was saying, his eyes beginning to glaze over with lust. "Or even," and here he paused and a visible shiver ran up his spine, "lick them."

Shadow swallowed. Sonic's hands had just reached his skates and now his fingers were stroking over the design, following the natural dips and bumps. Shadow couldn't take his eyes off them. His heart was beating a rapid staccato in his chest and he was fairly sure that if he didn't get out of this little predicament soon then, Ultimate Life form or not, he was going to die of a heart attack.

The fingers stroked up…then down…up…then down. Then suddenly they moved back up again, this time brushing over the gold of his ankle cuff and Shadow inhaled sharply. He didn't know when but somehow he'd matched his breathing to their rhythm, taking ragged breaths as the fingers got close enough to touch then releasing a shaky exhale as they danced away again.

Sonic was teasing him.

"Mmm, Shads," Sonic moaned and Shadow jolted as he felt hands creep up his ankles to cup behind his calves and gently knead the muscles there. The hands were sifting through his fur, tracing the contours of the leg, and Shadow, eyes now wide with panic, finally glanced up to meet Sonic's gaze.

He didn't think it was possible to blush any harder than he already was, but somehow he managed it.

In front of him, Sonic was practically indecent.

Somehow while Shadow had been otherwise distracted, Sonic had managed to crawl even closer so that now he was kneeling between Shadow's legs, knees spread obscenely wide, his labored breathing heating up the space between them until Shadow thought he might spontaneously combust. His face was flushed a deep red even through his peach fur, and if he chanced a glance down…

Yes, there was definitely something making itself seen down there. Shadow immediately turned his face up and away, taking deep calming breaths to quell the panic that was threatening to overcome him. It was fine, it was okay, he could get the situation back under control again. Sure, if Sonic chose to, he could probably overpower Shadow in a fight right now if it came down to it, but at least he still had the sedative Tails had given him.

The hands on his calves circled around to glide up his shins and cup his knees and Shadow gritted his teeth. All he had to do was stay calm and stab Sonic with the stupid thing when he wasn't paying attention and everything would fall back into plan, just like it was supposed to.

Now he just had to distract Sonic so he could get an opening.

"F-faker," he croaked, his voice hoarse, and immediately shut his mouth again. He might have to distract the hedgehog but he absolutely refused to humiliate himself any further by letting his voice betray him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Faker-"

"Say my name," Sonic interrupted, his eyes glued to Shadow's face as he leaned a little closer. The tops of his thighs were now brushing the bottom of Shadow's and he was so close that he could almost imagine the feel of that chest brushing against his white tuft.

Shadow immediately bristled but forced himself to calm down. He gritted his teeth as hard as he could then forced it through. "Sonic."

There was a gasp and Shadow whipped back to face Sonic. The hedgehog's mouth had fallen open and his eyes were closed like he was savoring the moment, hands drifting from the tops of Shadow's knees down towards his hips, and Shadow wasted no time. The needle practically whistled through the air as he stabbed it into the side of Sonic's neck and depressed the plunger.

The hedgehog jumped, a sharp yelp leaving his lips, then immediately slumped forward onto Shadow, completely knocked out. A moment passed, two moments, then Shadow finally released the breath he had been holding and let his head fall back to thud against the bark behind him.

Why did this kind of stuff have to happen to him?


	4. Chapter 4

More than an hour had passed before Shadow finally felt ready to throw Sonic over his shoulder and head back to Tail's house, and even then he had to pace himself. Just keeping the faker's dead weight balanced while he ran was challenge enough, there was no way he could even _think_ about reaching supersonic speeds.

Shadow scowled. This was all the faker's fault. He wouldn't even be in this predicament if not for the idiot and his stupid feud with Eggman that was constantly getting everyone and anyone even vaguely near them in trouble. And then, to make matters worse, instead of allowing himself to be subdued and captured like a good little hedgehog, Sonic had practically assaulted him in the forest. Shadow felt a flash of ice sear across his skin at the mere memory and shuddered. He hated to think what he would have done if he hadn't had the syringe and been able to use it at the last moment. That look on Sonic's face…

He grumbled under his breath as he glided along the fields, sorely tempted to just dump the body right then and let someone else worry about the consequences, but he refrained at the last moment. Even if it would make him feel better, he had no doubt that that Amy fanatic would be on his tail within the day, most likely with the rest of Sonic's followers close behind. He sighed. The sooner he could drop the nuisance off at the kit's house, the better.

He took a deep breath and decided to test his energy reserves, trying to pour a little more Chaos energy into his skates and scowling when he came up empty. Still too low it seemed. He would definitely need to see if the fox kit had any spare Chaos emeralds laying around after this. He wasn't used to feeling so weak and vulnerable and it was beginning to grate on him.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he spotted his destination in the distance and shifted his bundle a little higher. At last. Perhaps now this little adventure could finally be near its end and he could head back to Club Rouge _before_ the sun came up.

He skidded to a stop at the front door then banged on it with the flat of his hand. There was the sound of movement in the house, and then the door swung open, bathing him in light and forcing him to shield his eyes, grumbling and irritated.

"Sonic!" Tails cried and Shadow rolled his eyes. He's the one that did all the work but the faker gets first acknowledgement. Typical. Shadow shoved his way past the fox and emerged into the living room, glancing around for a second – he had never actually seen the inside of this place, not that he was interested – and then making a beeline for one of the nearby couches. Without further ado he dumped Sonic's body on the couch and turned to face Tails, who was already shooting him wary glances.

"There," he huffed, crossing his arms, "I've done what you asked. Happy?"

The fox opened his mouth to reply but before he could a pink hedgehog raced out of the doorway connecting to what seemed to be the kitchen. Amy had decided to stay the night while Sonic was still AWOL and now that he had finally returned she nearly bowled Shadow over in her haste to reach his side. "Sonic! You're back!" she cried as she plopped down next to him, running her hand along his top quill. She sighed happily for a moment, content now that everything was right with the world again, then rounded on Shadow, hands on her hips. "And what took _you_ so long?" she snapped.

Shadow's face darkened ominously and Tails hurried to jump in before Amy wound up seeing the business end of a Chaos Spear.

"Alright!" he yelped, stepping in-between the two hedgehogs, and waving his hands frantically. It was perhaps the closest he had ever come to death in his entire life but it worked and Shadow slowly dragged his attention from Amy to refocus on Tails. He gulped. "What she _meant_ to say was: thank you Shadow for returning Sonic to us! We really appreciate it!" Amy humphed behind him and the fox began to sweat profusely, hoping to Chaos that the red and black hedgehog before him would simply overlook that.

There was a moment of silence during which you couldn't even cut the tension with a knife it was _that_ thick, and then Shadow gave a curt nod and Tails felt all the strength slowly leach out of his body, his relief so strong that it was nearly palpable. Now that the crisis was over, he could focus on the matter at hand. "Okay," he murmured, turning to face Sonic, "we're going to have to keep Sonic restrained while I can figure out a way to reverse whatever effect Eggman's beam actually had on him." He shot a wary glance at Shadow, hesitated, then went ahead and addressed him anyway. "Shadow," he said quietly and the hedgehog flicked his eyes from Sonic to Tails, "I have a containment unit in my workshop that I think would work to keep Sonic from running free again while I work on a solution. Would you mind helping me to carry him there?"

The hedgehog paused, eyes narrowing, but eventually he sighed and nodded again, letting his arms fall to his side.

"Thanks," the kit said, genuinely grateful, and the pair shifted to lift Sonic and carry him out the front door and around the house to the workshop that Tails had designed for the sole purpose of inventing and repairing machines. Amy preceded them as they neared the building to open the door and Shadow took a surreptitious look around. This was a part of Tails' place that he hadn't even known existed before, and now that he had the chance to see it, he had to admit – at least to himself – that it was pretty impressive. Rows of tools lined the walls, blueprints and diagrams bulged out of every nook and cranny, and, on one side of the shed, sat the infamous biplane Shadow had only ever seen in battle. He took it all in then redirected his attention to Tails who was leading them towards the far corner that housed something that vaguely resembled a large glass sphere.

As they got closer to it, Shadow was able to make out more details and he noticed that the sphere was suspended above the ground by two metal triangles that had been screwed into the sides and had an open hatch on the top with a key pad imbedded in the middle. In truth, now that he had seen the entire thing it actually looked more like a giant, high-tech hamster wheel than anything.

 _This is the containment unit?_ Shadow thought and then allowed a slow smirk to grace his face. How fitting. This might just make up for all of the bullshit he'd been forced to deal with today.

"Amy," the fox grunted and Shadow snapped out of his mental reverie, "Could you push that button on the base please?"

The girl nodded and complied. There was a soft whirring noise and glass sphere rolled until the hatch was closer to floor height, then Tails looked to Shadow and nodded and they pushed Sonic's limp body through the hole and into the sphere. They closed the hatch, armed the system, then pushed the button once again and all three stepped back so that the containment unit could return to its previous position, hatch once again facing the ceiling.

"Okay, that should hold him for the time being," Tails said, nodding to himself and Shadow rolled his shoulders, glad that the whole thing was over. Now there was only one thing left to do.

"Fox," the hedgehog murmured, and Tails turned to face him. "I know you have a Chaos emerald and I need to use it."

The fox paled and Amy shoved past him, putting herself directly in Shadow's line of sight. "No way!" she shouted, pointing a threatening finger at him, "Give us one reason why we should even consider letting you near it?"

Shadow took a deep breath and counted to ten. He hated to discuss his vulnerabilities but this time there was no way around it. "My energy reserves are dangerously low," he growled, "and I need to replenish them."

"How do we know you won't just use Chaos Control and run off with it?" she said, still suspicious and Shadow swore he could feel a vein in his forehead throbbing. At this rate he was never going to get his energy levels back to normal.

Even so, he had just opened his mouth to respond when Tails caught his attention. The little fox had seemed nervous and uncertain when Shadow and Amy had first started arguing, but then he had chanced a glance at his unconscious brother and his resolve had hardened. The two hedgehogs watched as he went off into a small side room and reemerged with a blue Chaos emerald in tow.

Amy gasped. "What are you doing Tails?!" she cried but the kit just walked past her and dropped the gem in Shadow's outstretched hand.

"He went through all of this trouble to find and bring back someone he didn't even like and had no obligation to help," the fox muttered, expression serious. "Trusting him not to steal the Chaos emerald is the least we can do."

Shadow watched him but Tails didn't waver and he gave a slow nod in thanks. He could already feel the Chaos energy soaking back into his skin like parched soil after a hard summer and some of the tension he hadn't realized he was carrying evaporated from his shoulders like so much thin air. Amy watched, momentarily deflated, then pivoted to turn her back on him, nose in the air. Shadow couldn't care less. For the first time in a week he was feeling like his old self again and he was loving every second.

Eventually, though, his energy reached normal levels once more and he handed the Chaos emerald back to Tails, who shot him a soft smile. He took a step back.

"Well, if that's all," he droned and, before either fox or hedgehog could reply, he was speeding out of the workshop and back to Club Rouge. He may be full on Chaos energy once more but that didn't mean he still wasn't looking forward to finally climbing into that bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails yawned.

He had been up working for at least a couple of hours now and he was still no closer to figuring out how to fix Sonic. He sighed and scrubbed his red-rimmed eyes. They felt gritty with exhaustion and Tails glanced over at the containment unit still sitting in the corner. Sonic was curled on his side facing the workshop wall. He had barely moved all night, not even to change positions, but his chest was rising and falling with gentle regularity. Still asleep then. Probably wouldn't wake up for another six hours according to past behavior.

Tails got up and stretched, a couple vertebrae popping back into alignment. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. He might as well grab some sleep while he could and work on it when he was feeling more rested. Perhaps then a solution would come to him.

The door clicked as it shut behind the fox and, a moment later, Sonic's eyes popped open. He listened for a moment until he was certain the kit had gone back into the house then sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Whatever Shadow had stabbed him with had really done a number on his brain. He felt like Knuckles had been using his skull as a punching bag. He groaned for a second, then startled. Shadow wasn't with him. The hedgehog must have gotten away while he was unconscious.

Sonic frowned then got to his feet and looked around. He had to get out of here and find Shadow but first he had to see where he was. He recognized Tails' workshop but he had never seen the container trapping him before in his life. He pressed his hand to the glass, but he already knew he couldn't break through it. He glanced up instead and saw what looked like a hatch but it was too far away to reach. Maybe if he got a running start…

Sonic reared up and then began running as fast as he could, determined to bust out and get back to Shadow, but he nearly tripped over himself when the container began to rotate.

He stopped, puzzled.

He had expected to run up the side of the sphere he was in but the thing had rolled underneath him instead, like some kind of giant hamster ball. He looked to the side and saw the two metal triangles suspending the container above the ground.

Well, he _could_ go for the latch…or he could do something a _lot_ more fun.

Sonic grinned and then began running as fast as he could.

Back in Tails' house, the fox woke with a start. He lay propped on his elbows for a moment, dazed, then realized with a jolt what exactly had woken him up.

There had been a loud boom coming from what sounded like his workshop. There was only one thing in there that would make a noise like that. Tails jumped up and bolted from the room.

He had just made it to the front door when there was a huge cracking sound like wood splintering, and he ran out onto the lawn just in time to see Sonic running at full tilt towards the horizon in what looked like a giant hamster ball. He must have seen Tails' nap as an opportunity to escape, running so fast that he overheated the supports holding the containment unit off the ground until they literally melted off and he was able to break free. The fox stared, mouth open. In retrospect, he probably should have seen this coming, but in reality it was just too surreal. Then he glanced at his workshop. There was a giant hole in the side of the building and he could already see a couple of smashed machines that hadn't been lucky enough to get out of Sonic's way. The way things were going now, he wouldn't be surprised if Sonic did the same to the unit's hatch and busted out just a couple hours after he had finally been caught.

Tails sighed and face palmed. Shadow was not going to be happy about this.

Sonic's first thought was to go straight to Club Rouge. Shadow had obviously been past the point of exhaustion even _before_ they had started their little race and he'd bet money that the G.U.N. agent had immediately gone home to bed after he had stabbed that syringe in his neck. In fact, there was only thing one thing stopping him from speeding all the way there and ravaging that taut body.

He was still in the glass sphere.

Sonic skidded to a halt – something that was very difficult to do when in what was basically a giant hamster ball – and thought for a moment. His escape plan had been a fun idea at the time but perhaps he hadn't thought it all the way through. Now he had to devise a way to actually break out of his stupid prison.

He tapped his foot, already impatient, then snapped his fingers. If there was anyone who could get him out of a high-tech cage, it was Dr. Eggman. And he knew just the way to do it.

He took off again, a sonic boom erupting in his wake, and made it to the villain's lair in only a few minutes, stopping just in front of the door and, consequently, within reach of the man's security system. Immediately, badniks began flooding out from entrances in the side of the headquarters but Sonic only yawned. If he knew Tails at all, the fox would have prepared the sphere to take extensive damage from the outside as well as the inside. The robots would hardly make a dent.

But the robots didn't even attack him. They just moved to the side, creating a pathway between them for Eggman to pass through. Sonic rolled his eyes – the doctor was dramatic as ever – then schooled himself. By the time Robotnik could actually make out the details of his trespasser, the hedgehog's face was completely devoid of emotion.

"Oh great," Eggman growled, stopping in front of the ball, "what do you want? Come to rub in the fact that my corruption ray has a few bugs?" He crossed his arms, a scowl already on his face, and gave a surreptitious look around. "Where are those other pests that are always following you around?" He turned back to Sonic, disgruntled. "And what's with the giant hamster ball? Looking for new ways to get some exercise?"

The doctor laughed at his own joke and Sonic gritted his teeth. He would have liked nothing more than to knock Eggman on his fat butt but he had to restrain himself if his plan was going to work.

"Actually," he said, voice nonchalant, "I came to tell you that your device worked."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the doctor perked up.

"It did?!" he shouted and then immediately cleared his throat, trying to get his voice back down to its normal register. "I mean, of course it did," he crowed, clasping his hands behind his back and turning away. "It only needed a little time to come to full potency. You could never have resisted for long; I was just waiting for you to come crawling back to me."

 _Nice save, Egghead_ Sonic thought but then Eggman came to face him once more and the hedgehog saw his chance.

"Of course, Dr. Robotnik," he said, laying the charm on as thick as he could without physically gagging. "I'm ready and waiting for orders but, as you can see, I'm a little…preoccupied right now." He lifted a hand to indicate the glass sphere and Eggman nodded, stroking his moustache.

"Yes, it looks like some kind of containment unit," the man murmured, as he walked around the ball to look at it from all angles. "How in the world did you get into this thing anyway?" Sonic opened his mouth to respond but Eggman waved a hand and cut him off. "No matter," he said, straightening up, "with my genius, I'll have you out of there and doing my bidding in no time." With that he strode back into his base, leaving the blue speedster to follow.

Sonic smirked then fell into step behind him. This was too easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow was mercifully unconscious at the time of Sonic's prison break. After he had arrived at Club Rouge, he had taken a quick shower and collapsed into bed, immediately falling into a deep, regenerative sleep. After all, the Chaos energy he had gotten from Tails had done plenty for his system but he had still been deprived of sleep for a week and now he was practically comatose to make up for the lack.

So it was for that reason that, when Sonic showed up outside the club now free of his hamster ball prison, Shadow barely even shifted in his sleep.

The blue speedster was practically vibrating in anticipation. He was supposed to be on a mission from Eggman to hunt down the Chaos emeralds stashed in Tails' workshop but he had trashed that idea – and removed the communication and tracking device Eggman had given him – as soon as he had stepped foot outside of the doctor's base. No doubt the villain was throwing a storm of a temper tantrum right now but Sonic couldn't care less. He was finally free and outside of Shadow's window and that was all that mattered.

He took a couple steps back to get a running start, and then sped up the side of the club's wall, grabbing onto the windowsill and pulling himself inside. It was a little darker there than outside but slowly his eyes began to adjust and the room came into focus. It was practically Spartan, with only a set of socks, gloves, and rocket shoes tossed half-hazardly to the side to break the minimalist look, but Sonic hardly even noticed that. His attention was all on the dark figure spread eagled on the bed. Apparently, Shadow hadn't even deigned to throw on the covers because he was laying on top of the duvet, naked from head to toe except for his gold cuffs and just barely illuminated by the moon light streaming in from the window.

Sonic shivered.

He was gorgeous like this – legs spread, body completely relaxed, and mouth just slightly open – forbidden fruit ripe for the picking. Sonic shifted forward, slowly at first then gaining in speed until he was suddenly over top of him, hands planted on either side of the hedgehog's head. Shadow didn't even stir and Sonic licked his lips. He wanted so badly to make the moment last, to savor every second before he finally dived in, but he couldn't stop himself. He was so turned on, he was practically drooling. He had to move.

He began to inch forward ever so slightly, his eyes on the other's face the entire time – if Shadow looked to be on the verge of waking up, he wanted to be ready to hold him down – but Shadow never moved. He seemed to be, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world, so Sonic took a chance and finally just nuzzled his face into the side of that dark neck. He moaned. Shadow smelled so good, fresh like he had just gotten out of the shower but with a hint of that spicy musk that Sonic liked so much still lingering underneath. He pressed his muzzle in a little harder, taking deep breaths to get more of that delicious scent, then eased closer until every part of his body was pressed against Shadow's. His mouth slid open and he swiped his tongue up the side of that neck to see if it tasted as good as it looked.

It didn't. It tasted even better.

He was so warm and firm and Sonic's mouth fell open with a quiet huff as he started to gently grind his hips against Shadow's, sucking hickeys on his throat and chest as he moved. It felt so good to finally be touching him, to be moving against him like this after so long. All of his blood was either rushing to his head or to his dick and he was so hard that it hurt. He rolled his hips a little harder against Shadow's unconscious body, driving his cock over the other's stomach over and over again, feeling the soft fur tickling his swollen balls. He was starting to leave trails of precum as he thrusted and he groaned when he looked down and saw the head of his dick just barely peeking out from a blanket of black fur glistening with his mess. It was so much hotter than he had imagined. He was going to lose control in a minute if he didn't back off and calm himself down.

With an enormous show of willpower, he pulled himself off of Shadow and scooted back a little. Shadow was already starting to look a little disheveled, his fur ruffled and sticky where Sonic had been rutting against him, but he was still completely slack. He had no idea how hot and vulnerable he was right now. He looked good enough to eat so Sonic leaned forward and licked a stripe across his belly, savoring the taste of himself on his tongue. He groaned, face flushed. Everything tasted better when it involved Shadow and his own precum was no exception. He moved forward and began lapping at the fur again, his breaths hot and ragged as he began trailing down, getting closer and closer to the one place he really wanted to be. He felt the hair growing slick with his saliva, nipped at the flesh just to leave some more marks, then finally he was at Shadow's groin, dragging his tongue along his sheath, working his way into the opening.

He wormed his way in, stroking at the sensitive skin, sucking and kissing everywhere he could reach. He could taste Shadow so strongly here, the real Shadow, and he tasted wonderful – dark and salty just like he'd thought he would. It was enough to make him start drooling and he thrusted his tongue in faster, hardly even realizing he had started grinding his own length into the mattress. He moaned a little, eyes falling shut as he began turning his head side to side, trying to get a better angle to get deeper and deeper. His entire muzzle was practically dripping with spit now and Shadow's groin was even worse, saliva sliding down his ass to pool on the white sheets, but Sonic didn't care. He just wanted to get at that bulge forming against his face, to work it until Shadow couldn't take it anymore and he dropped down so the real fun could begin.

Hot, wet squelching noises filled the air as Sonic kept sucking and licking and panting against Shadow's fur, his dick still pressing so hard against the sheets that he was sure he was going to blow his load any second. He could feel the pressure beginning to build and his balls drawing up against his body and he reached down lightning fast to clamp a hand around his base and squeeze. He froze for a moment like that, his face still smashed between Shadow's legs, muscles quivering with the need to move…and then the feeling went away and he relaxed. That was a close one, he had almost lost it right there. He would have to be more careful now, he couldn't lose himself in the motions no matter how turned on he got. He wanted this to last and that meant that he had to last too.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down a little more, then pulled back to shift onto his knees and press his palm to Shadow's now prominent bulge, working it with heated eyes until the head began to drop down. His mouth was really watering now and he swiped his forearm across his muzzle before diving down and swallowing the head whole. Shadow's inner thighs jumped and Sonic glanced up to look at him as he swirled his tongue around the gland, licking it with long, slow strokes. The black hedgehog was still asleep, although his eye ridges had drawn together to make a tiny crease on his forehead, and Sonic kept going, pressing his fingers to the bulge to encourage the rest of Shadow's dick to come out.

Slowly the length began to show itself and Sonic swallowed more and more of it down until he was practically deep throating the thing, bobbing his head up and down at a nice, easy rhythm. He could feel the veins running along the underside of the shaft and Sonic purred as he traced their contours, the vibrations from his throat making Shadow's thighs twitch and settle over and over again. He ran his hands over the twitching muscles, feeling their every jump and shiver, then danced his fingers over Shadow's balls. They were taut and heavy, just the way Sonic liked them, and he rolled them around in his hand, pinching the sensitive skin every once in a while just to watch the way Shadow's entire pelvis seemed to jerk up into his waiting mouth.

It was heaven on earth in between Shadow's legs. He couldn't get enough of dragging the flat of his tongue up the shaft of his cock, then dropping his head down to suck on his swollen balls. Couldn't get enough of pressing kisses to the rock hard base and panting hot and heavy over the juicy head. But most of all, he couldn't get over the little noises Shadow would make in his sleep when he deep throated him and groaned around his girth or swallowed down his balls and rolled them around in his mouth. Every time he would make these tiny gasps and mewls, his mouth now open and panting, that would drive Sonic wild and have him fucking into the mattress like his life was on the line. After a few minutes of hearing those sounds, Sonic's resolve had completely crumbled and he was now rutting into his own fist like an animal in heat, slurping and moaning around Shadow's engorged cock all the while.

He wanted to fuck Shadow. He wanted it so badly.

He wanted to drive that black body through the mattress, squeeze those ass cheeks and just ram into him until he could barely see straight and Shadow was screaming bloody murder, begging him to go faster, harder, to make him come so hard he passed out from the pleasure. He was practically vibrating with the desire to just fuck into that tight heat and go nuts…but he pulled himself back from the edge. He wanted Shadow to enjoy this just as much as he would and that meant that he had to prep him first. Thoroughly.

With that thought, Sonic swiped his fingers through the spit dripping down Shadow's taint until they were thoroughly soaked, and began working them around Shadow's asshole. Because the hedgehog was still sleeping, the muscle was just relaxed enough for Sonic to slip a finger in no problem and as he sucked, he swirled his finger around the inner walls, searching for that special spot that would make Shadow go wild. He lifted up off the other's cock for a second as he probed, tongueing the slit and listening to Shadow gasp and pant above him, until finally he found it.

Shadow's reaction was priceless.

The hedgehog gave his first real moan of the night, deep and husky just like his voice, his spine arching up off the bed a little and his hips jerking up in an aborted thrust, his legs unconsciously spreading a little wider and his toes curling into the soft sheets below.

Silence.

Sonic was completely frozen for a moment, eyes wide and staring, and then an electric current shot down his spine straight to his dick and he blew his load all over those white sheets. Rope after rope of cum shot out of him and he gave a choked-off groan as he ground his dick into the slick mess, spine curling and toes digging into the mattress. He couldn't stop, his orgasm just seemed endless, and he pressed his face into the dip between Shadow's leg and dick, just panting and licking and breathing in his scent as he waited it out.

That…that was _beyond_ sexy. That was what he wanted, what he needed, and he was going to get more of it if it killed him.

He took a second to let his muscles stop shaking, then started finger fucking Shadow again with a vengeance, adding a second digit as soon as he could make it fit. He drilled into that spot over and over again, immediately swallowing down Shadow's dick as soon as the hedgehog started thrusting and squirming. The agent was gasping and moaning and sighing and mewling and before Sonic knew it, he was rock hard all over again, with barely even a few minutes of recovery time in between. Shadow was just so sexy when he let go like this, his face flushed, his mouth hot and wet and panting and the speedster couldn't help working in a third finger just to feel the little pucker squeeze against him.

Shadow's legs were starting to shake now, he was getting closer to the edge. He was constantly moaning now, his hips thrusting so deep into Sonic's mouth that the blue hedgehog had to focus to keep from gagging and yet Sonic's hand was still planted on his ass cheek, urging him to drive faster, harder, and deeper still while the other rammed into that spot with unerring accuracy. It was so unbelievably hot. Precum was already dribbling down Sonic's cock and onto the sheets below but he hardly noticed, he was so focused on getting Shadow off. He wanted to see what he would look like when he came – if that black body would arch up off mattress again, if that pink tongue would finally slip out to taste the air – and he wasn't about to let that go for anything. He didn't even stop to give himself a hand, he was so caught up in the rhythm of Shadow's lust. And Shadow was close, he could feel it. His dick was constantly twitching in his mouth and his balls had already drawn up tight. Sonic gave Shadow one more thrust, then held him in deep with the grip he had on his ass, swallowing down and groaning around the length of him.

Shadow screamed.

Cum pulsed down Sonic's throat and he drank down every drop of it, sucking his cock dry and massaging into that special spot inside Shadow just to push out any last spurts. He tasted just as amazing as he'd imagined and Sonic purred around the length, eyes closed and a goofy smile crossing his flushed face. He was in heaven. He could feel Shadow's cum warming him from the inside and he swirled his tongue over the other's softening dick in appreciation.

In fact, he was so engrossed in appreciating Shadow's dick that it took him a second to register how deadly quiet it had gotten. There wasn't even the sound of labored breathing to soften the silence. He glanced up, mouth still firmly wrapped around the cock inside it.

Shadow was looking at him with a glare hot enough to melt steel, and a flush across his cheeks that could probably do the same.

Sonic gulped and Shadow stiffened, the vein in his forehead threatening to burst at any second.

"Sonic." The hedgehog grated, his growl so deep it sounded like he'd been gargling gravel.

The blue speedster slowly let the cock drop from his mouth, sliding it against his tongue and lips in the process, and Shadow twitched again, a visible shiver running up his spine. Sonic grinned.

"Heya Shads," he chirped, just as cheerful and unrepentant as ever. He almost didn't see the punch coming until it was right in his face.

* * *

 **Author note** : Sorry for taking so long to update guys. I felt so bad about it that I decided to churn out three chapters instead of one in the hopes that you guys would forgive me. Let me know how you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was just beginning to tint the sky by the time that Rouge made it back to her own doorstep. It had been an eventful night but definitely one well spent and she could hardly wait to put the new gems she had acquired in her room with her other treasures. In fact, she had just gotten her hand on the doorknob when an explosion made her entire club shake and knocked her on her ass. A blue hedgehog-shaped blur rocketed out of one of her second story windows, shattering the glass in the process, and sped off down the hill at a breakneck pace. Rouge blinked, but before she could even begin to comprehend what she was seeing, another movement caught her eye.

Shadow was hanging out of the window frame, Chaos fire burning bright in his hands and an enraged look in his eyes. "GET BACK HERE, FAKER!" he screamed, and then he was taking off after what she assumed to be Sonic. A second later both figures had disappeared over the horizon and Rouge was left staring after them, eyes wide.

"…what-"she started but a shrill ringing cut her off before she could finish her sentence and she went inside to pick up the telephone. "Hello?" she asked numbly and there was a sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

"Shadow," the voice said. It sounded like Tails. "I've been trying to reach you for at least an hour. Sonic's escaped!"

It said a lot about Rouge that she was able to take such information in stride. "It's Rouge, honey. I got back to my club just in time to see Sonic and Shadow bust out of my window and race down the hillside to do Chaos knows what, so if you could start from the beginning that would be great."

Then she got herself some food and made herself comfortable. This was no doubt going to be a long story.

Eggman was livid. Not only had his corruption ray _not_ worked but he had also been left high and dry by the hedgehog for the second time that day alone.

He must be losing his edge.

Irritated, he stomped across his evil living room, back and forth, ranting and raving at the top of his lungs. Orbot and Cubot stood to the side, hovering anxiously but knowing better than to try to speak up when their master was working himself into a tantrum. They had learned their lesson the last time after Cubot had attempted to step in and been temporarily turned into a trash receptacle for his efforts.

"And where does he get off thinking that he can treat me like this?! That overgrown rodent- after all the time I spent on making that corruption ray just for him, he has the gall to not only not follow my explicit commands but to also take off the tracker I had so cleverly installed. It's probably lying in a ditch somewhere gathering dust – that is if the little blue hairball didn't completely destroy it. Clumsy oaf." He grumbled, pacing the floor. Just thinking about it made him furious. If he ever saw that hedgehog again, he'd-

Before he could finish that thought, said hedgehog came bursting in through a set of sliding doors. Eggman stared at him for a second and then rounded on his robot minions.

"Really?!" he shouted. "Neither of you thought to revoke Sonic's access after he ran off and proved he wasn't actually corrupted?!"

The robots looked at each other but wisely refrained from pointing out that Eggman hadn't thought of it either. That would get them nowhere. Besides, the evil genius had already forgotten about them, turning to once more face his arch-nemesis.

"Stop right there, hedgehog," he declared, "don't think you can trick me so easily this time." He whipped his wristwatch up to his face and jammed his finger on the button, immediately summoning a plethora of badniks to his side. They crowded around Sonic menacingly but the hedgehog barely paid them a passing glance. He was concentrating on searching the room, his sharp gaze flicking from object to object before he darted from the room and down the hallway.

"Robots ATTACK!" Eggman shouted. Or at least, that's what he was going to shout before Sonic sped back into the room and cut his command short.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Egghead," Sonic mused and Eggman faltered. He had expected there to be a chase, fight, and rousing victory in his favor – in that order – but he masked his disgruntlement and instead mustered up as much attitude as possible.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" he asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, there's currently another hedgehog trying to get through your defenses at this very moment and you'll need every one of those robots pretty soon," Sonic replied casually, examining his nails. "Oh, and he's a little cranky," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Eggman was about to protest and tell Sonic he was obviously mistaken – that there was no one trying to get through his security because if there were then he would know about it – when red lights and flashing sirens suddenly started going off all around him. Beside him, his security control panel automatically lit up and pulled up a picture of the camera that had the best view of the situation.

Cranky was an understatement.

Shadow was currently seconds away from hitting the lair at supersonic speeds and, even though he was moving incredibly fast, the camera could still pick up, in incredible detail, the color of the Chaos energy gathering around his hands and the wild gleam in his eye that promised death for everyone and everything in his path.

Eggman could feel all the blood draining out of his face.

"Told ya," Sonic chirped behind him and the villain whirled around to face him, officially in panic mode.

"Why did you lead him here you stupid rodent?!" he wailed as he made a run for the door. Beyond was an escape pod; at the very least he could get out of this whole predicament alive. Then Sonic stepped smoothly into his path, effectively blocking off his only exit and bringing the doctor to an abrupt stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" the hedgehog asked, the pleasant smile still plastered on his face. Eggman reeled back. That look was starting to get really creepy and he took an involuntary step back as Sonic began to advance on him and crowd him back into the main room.

"Where do you think, I'm getting out of here!" he said but Sonic only shook his head at him.

"I can't let you do that until I get what I came here for," the hedgehog said calmly, his hands crossed over his chest. Eggman stared at the hero like he had grown another head, then snarled at him, completely prepared to tell him off when there was a deafening boom and the entire lair shook. Dust and plaster floated down from the ceiling and the doctor shrieked, hands creeping up to press against his trembling mustache. The hedgehog, however, could have been channel surfing on his couch back home, he was so relaxed.

"Alright already, what do you want?!" Eggman finally cried after a second boom sent a giant, spidery crack radiating out from the middle of the north wall.

Sonic nodded, satisfied. "I need to see all of the cages you have," he said and the doctor nodded feverishly.

"Yes, yes, alright" he quickly agreed but the hedgehog held out a hand to stop the evil genius before he could rise.

"And," he continued, "I need for you to show me how to use one of them." The doctor shot him a pleading look but Sonic was unrelenting and he finally gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, alright, fine," he muttered. The stupid hedgehog was risking both of their lives by forcing them to stay in this doomed lair for any longer than absolutely necessary, but if it would allow him to finally get in his escape pod and out of immediate danger then he was all for it.

The pair made their way down a hallway and passed a series of doors, the booming noises getting slightly softer as they walked farther and farther away but still loud enough to have Eggman's heart hammering in his chest. Finally they arrived and Sonic was pleased to see that the containment room was only a short distance away from the main room.

Eggman pushed a button and the doors slid open to reveal a plethora of chains, cages, force fields, and the like, all pushed back against the walls and set up on wheels so that any one of them could be moved out of the room on a moment's notice. Sonic smiled and began to peruse the selection as Eggman fidgeted alongside him, shooting occasional glances back in the direction of the escape pod. The boom's from before hadn't ceased and he was positive that Shadow was only a couple more Chaos Blasts away from breaking into his main room.

Eggman swallowed.

"Aren't you done yet?" he growled but Sonic was barely paying attention to him anymore, so caught up was he in the variety of contraptions in front of him. But even so, he could hear the booms as well and he knew he had to make a decision fast. His eyes flicked from cage to cage, trying to determine which one would work best for his plan, and then finally settled on the perfect unit.

"That one," he said, pointing to the far corner and the doctor followed his gaze and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he would be out of this mess and in relative safety soon enough.

"Alright hedgehog, listen carefully."


	8. Chapter 8

This scene pretty much wrote itself and, honestly, I had way too much fun writing it to stop, so here: a disproportionately large chapter. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Shadow was a force of nature. There were tropical hurricanes less destructive than him at the moment. The damage he had done to the north side of Eggman's base was inconceivable for a being his size but he was no ordinary hedgehog. And he was currently very pissed off.

Sonic had come into his house in the middle of the night and assaulted him in his sleep while he was completely defenseless. There were so many things wrong with that sentence that he couldn't even begin to cover them all. And the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. First off, in that situation he had allowed himself to be utterly defenseless. He knew better than to ever leave himself open to attack but he had slipped up this time and his exhaustion was no excuse. Secondly, the faker had not only had the nerve to make a move at Shadow _again_ , but he had actually succeeded this time, a fact that irritated Shadow to no end. He was the Ultimate Lifeform and, unconscious or not, to be bested by an idiot like Sonic grated on his nerves.

But perhaps the fact that pissed him off the most was that he knew the dangers of lying to oneself – he had made that mistake one too many times before – and he had to admit, if only in his own head, that he wasn't actually angry at what Sonic had done. Sure he hated the fact that he had been caught unawares and that the stupid hedgehog had actually managed to get one over on him, but when it came to what Sonic had actually done, he may have…upon further inspection…been somewhat okay with it.

Shadow felt his face flush and growled, letting loose another Chaos Blast that exploded against the base and completely destroyed the remains of the wall. When the dust cleared he stepped over the rubble and into the main room, sirens blaring his introduction.

All of this meant absolutely nothing either way of course; it didn't change what he had to do. Sonic was getting too cocky for his own good and he was long overdue for a good beat down. So Shadow would take it upon himself to teach the stupid faker a lesson. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

He glanced from side to side, keeping a sharp eye out for any badniks Eggman might have lying in wait inside his base, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The room was abandoned. Cautiously he made his way over to the security desk to see if he could pull up any of the security camera feeds but couldn't make sense of the system. Apparently intruders blowing up the side of the building automatically shut down the mainframe. Shadow sighed and grit his teeth. Well that was just great, now he would never find Sonic.

"Faker!" he yelled, frustrated, but the only answer was the sound of his own voice echoing off the walls, "I should have known you would try to hide. Come out and take your beating like a man!"

Silence.

"Fine," Shadow grumbled, as jets of Chaos fire burst forth from his shoes. He would just have to search the whole place top to bottom and physically drag the stupid hedgehog out kicking and screaming. He took a moment to crack his knuckles, then sped off down the hallway, stopping at every doorway to dart inside and scan the room. He came up short every time though and by the time he had checked out the second to last room on the floor, he was nearing the end of his fuse. There were only so many places the faker could hide, so why was this proving so difficult?!

He was nearing the end of the hall and just gearing up to let loose a couple of taunts – even if they didn't work, _he'd_ still get a kick out of it – when all of a sudden the inhibitor rings around his wrists flew up and yanked his arms back, snatching his body off the ground with them.

"Wha-!" Shadow yelped, eyes wide as his feet jerked up as well, effectively pinning him to the ceiling. He was pulled taught too, the mysterious force that had trapped him now pressing him so hard against the metal of the base that it took effort just to breathe. He let out a quiet groan and tried to roll his shoulders. He was lucky he was the Ultimate Lifeform because if it had been anyone else moving at those speeds only to be stopped so abruptly, their arms probably would have been ripped out of their sockets. As it was, his shoulders only ached with a throbbing pain that Shadow quickly opted to toon out so that he could better understand his situation.

It wasn't looking good. Whatever force that was holding him suspended in the air, it was a powerful one. Moving any one of his limbs even an inch took an enormous amount of effort and this close to the ceiling he couldn't inspect his surroundings for a possible way out. _Must be one of Eggman's traps_ Shadow thought and cursed himself for being caught unawares yet again. This many slip ups in one day had to be some kind of omen…but no matter. He wouldn't stay in this predicament for long. All he needed was a few minutes and he was sure he would have a solid plan of escape ironed out.

But before he could come up with anything, a voice called out to him.

"Yo," Sonic chirped and Shadow craned his neck as far as it would go to see the speedster emerging from the doorway of the last room with a smug look on his face. Shadow growled.

"I see you finally decided to come out of hiding, faker," he taunted, trying to regain the upper hand, but Sonic was having none of it. He knew what a precarious situation the other was in – plastered to the ceiling like a fly in a spider's web in front of his biggest rival – and no amount of well-worded jabs was going to convince the speedster otherwise. Instead, the hero just slowly prowled closer, taking all of the time in the world to savor the moment while the black hedgehog berated himself and tried to come up with a plan at the same time.

"There's a difference between hiding and lying in wait, Shads," Sonic smirked, arms crossed over his chest. He walked a little closer and out of Shadow's line of sight, but not before the black hedgehog caught the gleam of metal in his hands.

There was a quiet series of taps and suddenly Shadow's legs were swinging down to hang rigidly underneath him, the force holding them up somehow transferred to the floor and pulling his feet with it. A whirring sound and a couple of clicks later and two sets of blue plates directly above Shadow's hands separated from the ceiling. They must have been the source of the mysterious force because as soon as they moved, Shadow's wrists moved along with them like pieces of metal under a giant magnet.

The plates slowly lowered to the floor, taking Shadow with them until he was only a couple of inches off the ground in front of Sonic, spread out like a peasant on the rack.

"That's better," Sonic leered, his gaze slowly roaming over Shadow's taught body until it came to rest on his eyes. Shadow growled.

"What the hell is this, faker?" he barked, flexing his limbs but refusing to actually struggle in front of his rival. The temptation to do so was high – he was vulnerable and uncomfortable and more than a little frustrated – but he knew that any attempt he made to use his strength to break free would be futile. Whatever force that was holding him down was too strong for him to overcome and he would only look like a fool if he tried. And the situation was embarrassing enough as it was without him adding further insult to injury.

That didn't mean, however, that he couldn't send the other hedgehog a serious death glare letting him know just how close he was to unimaginable pain.

Sonic didn't seem impressed though. He just circled around to the other's back, just barely out of range of Shadow's peripheral vision when he turned his head to follow the movement, and ghosted his fingertips down the other hedgehog's back. Shadow jolted, his muscles all involuntarily locking into place and a shiver racing up his spine.

"You like it?" Sonic purred as he came around to face his captive once again. His hand trailed along Shadow's torso as he walked, electrifying the skin it touched and leaving tingles in its wake until it finally came to rest on his stomach. "It's Eggman's. He originally built it as part of a plan to trap me but never got the chance to use it. Not surprising of course – it is me after all – but it's a shame huh?"

Shadow didn't answer. He couldn't. He was too focused on alternating between trying to get his body's reactions under control through sheer willpower alone and staring wide-eyed at the proprietary hand resting barely a few inches above his groin to even think about responding. Then suddenly the hand flinched and Shadow's breath hitched, his eyes tearing away from the sight and flicking up to watch Sonic's face. The other was still watching his own hand, the way its fingers sifted through the black fur on his rival's belly, slowly tracing the contours of the muscles there, before his eyes flicked up to meet Shadow's.

He smirked and Shadow stifled the urge to swallow.

"Anyway," Sonic drawled as he continued, "while you were blasting the door down, Dr. Egghead was kind enough to show me how this little doodad works."

He lifted the remote still in his hand and Shadow focused on it like he would the key to his salvation…or to his demise. He wasn't quite sure yet. The way the faker was wielding it though, he was willing to bet the latter. And he was proven right when, a series of taps later, Sonic had manipulated the trap to position Shadow with his legs out in front of him and spread out so wide that _everything_ was on display.

At that point all concerns of stoicism and dignity went straight out the window.

"Sonic!" he nearly screeched, straining to pull his knees together as blood rushed up his neck and set his face on fire, but the blue hedgehog just smiled and stepped forward to lay a hand on his quivering thigh. He stroked along the inside and the muscles there spasmed even harder, Shadow letting out a noise that was somehow a combination between a growl, a purr, and a wordless shriek.

"It's electromagnetic Shads," the hero said, smug beyond belief as he leaned over to get his face in Shadow's line of sight. "I can attract or repel with however much force I want, to put you in whatever _position_ I want." He smirked and squeezed his hand, earning another yelp of surprise from his captive. "And I _really_ like this position."

He hummed appreciatively, savoring the moment, and Shadow took advantage of the slack his new position gave him to lunge up and take a chunk out of Sonic's face.

His teeth snapped closed less than a centimeter away from the speedster's cheek.

"Chaos, Shads!" Sonic yelped as he dodged backwards, his hand leaving Shadow's thigh to rub his face. The black hedgehog said nothing, just flashed a smile that was more a bearing of teeth than anything, and Sonic pouted. "That wasn't very nice, you almost did some real damage," he grumbled, then a sharp grin graced his face and Shadow's smile faded. "Almost," Sonic clarified and the black hedgehog growled.

"Sonic!" he barked, "if you don't let me out of this damn trap, I swear to Chaos-"

"What?" his rival countered, cutting him off mid-tirade, "What'll you do? Spread your legs a little wider for me?" Shadow's blush doubled in intensity and Sonic chuckled, striding back to where he'd originally been standing and placing a hand on Shadow's chest to hold him down. "As much as I'd like that, this trap's got you by the short and curlies. You can't move – not much at least – and the only thing that's going to happen pretty soon is me finding something to gag you with if you don't keep those pearly whites away from my neck." Sonic punctuated the last sentence by leaning in to swipe his tongue along his captive's nose and Shadow flinched.

"I don't know why you're fighting this so hard anyways, Shads," the speedster continued, his face just a few inches away from Shadow's, "it's obvious you want it too." The black hedgehog immediately began to protest but Sonic interrupted him again, leaning in to whisper directly into the other's ear. "Oh please, you know I'm right. You've been hot for it ever since our little chase began."

And then Sonic stepped forward – not much, just a few inches at the most, but that was all he needed for his hips to brush against Shadow's and feel the beginnings of something stirring between his captive's legs.

"See?" he purred and if Shadow's face was hot before, it was practically an inferno now.

The black hedgehog knew he should say something. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, he had to have some kind of rebuttal to redeem himself. But as quick as his mind normally was, he was drawing a blank. Because all he could think about was what had been happening only a couple of hours before: Sonic's mouth on his dick, tongue caressing the underside; Sonic's fingers in his ass, stretching him out so nicely; Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, to the point of overload, so much so that he almost had to resort to actually shaking his head to clear it. And that made him angry.

"Sonic," he growled, beyond the point of nicknames, "put me down _now_."

"No can do, Shads," the other answered casually. He was starting to nuzzle his face into the side of Shadow's neck to breathe in the scent there, and Shadow was trying his absolute hardest to hold on to his anger but it was starting to slip through the cracks of his fingers and he was beginning to get desperate.

"If you're so convinced that I want this, then why aren't you letting me go?" he asked quickly, swallowing involuntarily as he felt Sonic's nose tracing his Adam's apple.

"You're reaching," the other hedgehog said, smug and Shadow reigned in his exasperation. Sonic thought he had won already, that's why he was acting so self-satisfied, but if he thought the battle was over so soon then he had another thing coming. The Ultimate Lifeform would keep fighting to the very end no matter what, even if the world was against him, even if-

"Chaos, I can't wait to have your cock in my mouth again."

Shadow blinked. To say his train of thought was derailed was an understatement. His train was so massively fucked that he was pretty sure it was currently tumbling down the side of its metaphorical mountain and about to burst into fiery flames.

It took him a moment to process what he had heard, and then suddenly he was flushed and flustered.

"What?!" he spluttered but Sonic didn't falter, just pulled back so he could give Shadow a half-lidded stare.

"You heard me," the speedster purred, licking his lips for emphasis. "I was fantasizing about getting my lips around that dick again for practically the entire time you were chasing me." He grinned at Shadow's wide-eyed response, dropping the remote so that he could wrap both hands around Shadow's upper thighs and rub his thumbs along the crease where his legs met his groin. The hedgehog startled at the contact, then flicked his eyes down to watch the fingers move, mesmerized, and Sonic leaned forward to whisper in the other's ear again.

"Would you like that, Shads?" he asked. "My tongue on your shaft, tasting it like a lollipop, swirling around the head and licking the slit?" He moved his hand as he spoke, gently gliding his fingertips up and over until they were ghosting along the sheath hiding Shadow's cock. "Or maybe you want me to focus on your balls, getting them nice and wet until they're swollen and heavy and fit to _burst_."

Shadow gave a startled moan and then snapped his mouth shut, embarrassed. Sonic grinned. He knew that all his rival really needed to finally let go was to think that he was going to be the dominant one, the one in control. It was that Ultimate Lifeform syndrome messing with his head again, making him think he always had to be on top. And what better way to counteract that than to kneel before him and offer to suck his dick? Shadow got to think he was the one asserting himself and getting his rival to submit, however briefly, and Sonic got to savor that cock for a second time. It was a win-win, everyone would walk away happy.

…Well, at least until Shadow realized that Sonic was just using the blowjob to get the other so revved up that he didn't care who was being fucked as long as he got an orgasm out of it. Because Sonic was definitely going to be the one doing the fucking. He was going to tear that ass up.

Well, he would as soon as Shadow would quit lying to himself.

"You're obscene," the black hedgehog grumbled and Sonic chuckled.

"You got that right," he responded, rubbing the sensitive skin around Shadow's slit just hard enough to make his captive grit his teeth and writhe in his restraints. "I'm downright filthy. But you didn't answer my question. Don't you want to find out all of the things I can do to you?" His eyes flicked up to Shadow's and stayed there, holding the other's gaze as he traced his free hand through his tuft of white chest hair. "The things I can make you feel?"

"I…" Shadow started, hesitating as he watched his rival. He didn't know what was he waiting for, this was _Sonic_ he was thinking about. He shouldn't even be allowing the stupid faker to touch him, let alone entertain the idea of...Shadow blushed and then he averted his eyes. "I don't," he finished. There was no way he was going to degrade himself by sleeping with someone so inferior to him. He would never be able to live it down. Resolutely, he continued to stare at the far wall as he waited for Sonic to reply, to release him from his restraints, to do something….but there was nothing.

Complete and utter silence.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he chanced a glance up to see what was going on. And immediately he stiffened.

Sonic wasn't looking at him. He probably hadn't even heard a word of what the black hedgehog had just said. He was too busy staring down at Shadow's groin where the head of his cock was nestled in the black fur, just barely peeking out from his sheath and glistening with slick in the dim light. Shadow wasn't even sure when it had happened, when the sheer willpower he had been relying on to keep himself hidden had failed him. But, embarrassing as that was, that wasn't what had made him stiffen up so suddenly. What had made him tense up, was the way Sonic was staring at it so fixedly, like it was the last chilidog on Earth hidden away in a pretty black bun. Hungrily. Intensely. The black hedgehog could practically feel the force of that stare boring a hole into his groin.

A single, solitary strand of drool fell from Sonic's mouth and plopped onto Shadow's fur, making him involuntarily shiver as it slowly rolled down his taint and into the crack of his ass. Sonic looked up.

Shadow paled as soon as they made eye contact.

Sonic's face was flushed and his mouth was just barely hanging open, already panting and lips wet with saliva, but it was his eyes that Shadow was focused on. They looked ravenous. They were so dark with lust that, if he hadn't already known, he wouldn't have been able to tell what color they were. And they were focused completely on him.

Shadow didn't know what to do. He didn't want to move for fear of breaking whatever spell had entranced Sonic and frozen him in place, but he also didn't want to just sit back and wait for the inevitable to happen. His ass was literally on the line here, he had to be smart about this.

Then he swallowed.

Apparently, that was all the movement needed to break the moment. Sonic's eyes traced the path that Shadow's Adam's apple made as it bobbed in his throat, and then he lunged forward, crushing his mouth to Shadow's in a bruising kiss.

"Mmmph!" Shadow grunted, eyes wide open and tried to move back, but Sonic's hand whipped out and caught him around the back of the neck, keeping him in place. The fingers traced through the huge quills there as Sonic kissed him, winding their way through and racking Shadow's body with shivers as they massaged the sensitive skin underneath. Shadow moaned, eyes rolling up in his head in pleasure as the shivers made their way down his spine, and Sonic took advantage of his open mouth, thrusting his tongue in to dance with Shadow's and lick along the roof of his mouth. Shadow blushed and squirmed at the touch. He had never been kissed like this before – never been kissed at all really – and he couldn't manage enough control of himself to mask just how much he liked it. Sonic pressed closer to him, huffing into his mouth and practically groping along Shadow's back now, and Shadow groaned even harder, his entire body quivering.

"Son-" he managed when the blue hedgehog let him up for air, but he was immediately cut off by the other's lips on him again, teeth scraping him just slightly and sending a thrill of electricity down his spine. "Soni-" he tried again but then Sonic's tongue was in his mouth once more, caressing every inch until Shadow could hardly breathe he was in so much pleasure. "Sonic!" he cried one last time, turning his head to the side for emphasis when the other moved in for another kiss, but the blue hedgehog was undeterred. He didn't even stop to pout over the abrupt end to their make out session, just moved down to kiss along Shadow's neck, using the grip he had on the other's quills to pull his head back and give himself better access. He kissed and licked and nipped down to the black collarbone while Shadow grunted and gritted his teeth, trying to hold in the moans that threatened to spill from his throat.

A moan pierced the silence anyway, although it wasn't Shadow's. "Oh Chaos," Sonic groaned into the black fur, "you taste so good, Shads." He bit into the collarbone in front of his face and let his hands slide down Shadow's back to rest over the pert globes of the black hedgehog's ass. Shadow startled.

"What do you think you're doing, faker!" he yelped and Sonic actually broke away from nipping him to look up, however briefly.

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" he asked, breathless. "I'm enjoying myself." And then he pulled Shadow to him so that he could work his hips against him, grinding in slow tight circles that dragged his soft fur over Shadow's still exposed head. Shadow gasped and arched his back, driving himself into Sonic's stomach and the hero shot him a hot, sharp grin. "Don't worry," he continued, "I'll make sure you do too. I'm going to taste every inch of you before the night's over, starting in between those lovely legs of yours."

And then Sonic was sinking to his knees in front of Shadow, nestling up against his groin and running a hand over the head of Shadow's dick.

"Wha-?!" Shadow started, his entire body twitching, but before he could even begin to finish his sentence, Sonic's mouth was already devouring him, pressed so hard to his pelvis that it almost hurt.

"Ahhhn," Shadow breathed, head falling back and mouth lolling open as his hips involuntarily twitched up. Sonic's tongue was swirling around his gland, thrusting into the slit and worming its way further into his sheath to lick up his slick and Shadow's mind was wiped completely blank. All he could think about was the pleasure, all he could do was give weak, abortive thrusts as his legs quivered in front of him, all he could see was darkness as he closed his eyes and finally just let all of the tension run out of his body like so much water. Sonic was digging in, getting his tongue into places Shadow didn't even know existed and pressing his hands against Shadow's ass to keep him as close as possible. He was turning his head this way and that, sucking on the head while he sucked on his juices, the sounds he made while he slurped and lapped at Shadow almost too much to bear.

No, not almost, it _was_ too much; He couldn't do it. He was so turned on it hurt and he couldn't spare the energy to fight it anymore. His cock was screaming to be set free and finally he just let it drop down, hissing as the hot skin was exposed to the cool air. Only for a moment though. As soon as Sonic realized what had happened, he made a delighted noise and swallowed Shadow down whole, using his hands to press Shadow's hips up and get his dick as close to the back of his throat as possible.

Shadow gave a deep, toe-curling moan. Sonic was sucking him down like a vacuum – eagerly, fervently, like all he wanted was to drink him dry – and Ultimate Lifeform or not, he was about to explode after less than five minutes.

"S…" he started, and then stopped as a shudder racked him

"Son…" he tried again, but then the tongue against him fluttered in just the right way and his voice failed him once again.

"Sonic," he finally panted, and the hero's half-lidded gaze flicked up to look at him, the rhythm of his bobbing head not even faltering for a second.

"I…I'm gonna…" he tried, but that was as far as he got. Before he had even finished the sentence, Sonic had made the connection and started sucking harder, bobbing faster, getting Shadow's dick so far down his throat that it had Shadow seeing double.

And then he hummed around the length and that's when Shadow lost it.

He screamed and arched, every muscle in his body pulling taught as rope after rope of come spurted out of his length and filled Sonic's mouth to the brim. His spine was melting, his toes were curling, and he hardly even felt Sonic's hands driving him even farther forward, urging him to fuck his mouth until the very last drop of come had left his body. And then it was over and he fell back, his entire body turning into liquid as aftershocks racked his lower-half and made his legs quiver. He was pretty sure that orgasm had left him without any feeling beyond a slight tingle at the base of his tailbone.

Which was why he almost didn't notice the finger tracing its way around his asshole.

The finger prodded at his little pucker and Shadow's head whipped back up to shoot Sonic a weary death glare. "Don't you dare hedgehog," he panted, but the hero just gave him a tightlipped smirk and then slowly opened his mouth.

There, resting on his tongue, was all the come Shadow had released. Sonic hadn't swallowed any of it down – he'd just let it sit warming his mouth while he let his captive come back down to Earth like he was waiting for this very moment, waiting to show Shadow the evidence of his own temptation. It was indecent. Shadow wanted to look away but he couldn't stop staring at it, couldn't stop watching the strands of spit connecting Sonic's jaws, couldn't stop thinking about how hot and wet that mouth was.

Sonic let him too, just sat there and let his captive soak it all in, then reached up and scraped it off his tongue, collecting it on his fingers until they were coated in the stuff.

"You came a lot Shads," he murmured, a sly look on his face, "I guess they don't call you the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing."

"D-don't be ridiculous, faker," the black hedgehog grumbled unsteadily and Sonic chuckled.

"I guess you're right," he conceded, the hand coated with come lowering out of Shadow's line of sight. He rubbed his clean hand up and down the black hedgehog's shaky leg before letting it rest against his hip. "It's not that hard to have a big load. The real test," he murmured, his eyes flicking up from where his hand was lying to meet the other's gaze, "is how fast you can get it up again."

And with that he pushed the tip of his index finger up Shadow's ass.

"Ah!" Shadow yelped, his entire body jolting up but held down by the hand still firmly planted on his hip. "Chaos, Sonic, what did I just say!" he nearly shrieked as he tried to get used to the intrusion spreading him apart.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear you with all of the moaning you were doing," Sonic chuckled playfully and Shadow growled. It was the only sound he could get out at the moment besides a couple of grunts and gasps as the finger moved inside him. He may have technically had this done to him before but he had been asleep at the time and now that he was conscious for the first part he couldn't get used to the feeling. It was overwhelming him – every time he thought he was good, the stupid thing would twitch inside him or rub his inner walls and he would have to start all over again.

"Quit moving!" he barked, but Sonic paid him no attention. He just kept prodding around like he was searching for something. Shadow couldn't have told you what he expected to find up there but he was pretty sure that if he kept rooting around like that, it wouldn't be anything pleasant.

"It was around here somewhere," the blue hedgehog muttered to himself, eye ridges pulling together in concentration, and then he found it and Shadow was once again arching up as far as the hold on him would allow.

"Ahh!" he cried out to the ceiling, every muscle tense as he jerked…and then his body slumped back down, relaxed but still wired with potential energy."Wha-?" he asked, almost as surprised at his body's reaction as he was at the amount of pleasure that had caused it, but Sonic cut him off before he could even think of a coherent way to finish that sentence.

"That," he said with a prod that sent jolts of electricity up Shadow's spine, "is your prostate. And I'm about to get real acquainted with it."

Shadow stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed as he let that last sentence sink in. And then he was shaking his head no, begging with his eyes what he couldn't say with his mouth. He couldn't take it. He was still sensitive from the last orgasm, he hadn't even had a moment's recovery and now Sonic was asking him to get hard all over again. "No," he said softly, his legs tensing to try to lift himself off the intrusion, but the finger just followed the motion. "No," he said again, a note of pleading in his voice now.

 _Don't do this to me_ he thought. _Just give me a second, a moment, anything-_

" _Yes_ ," Sonic declared, interrupting his thoughts. And then he was pounding that spot inside Shadow so hard that the hedgehog saw stars.

Shadow keened.

"Oh Chaos, Sonic!" he cried as his body tried and failed to curl in on itself. He was nonstop shuddering now and he turned his head to hide his flushed face in his arm. "I can't-" he tried before a particularly hard thrust cut him off. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned at the white hot ecstasy radiating out in jagged spikes up his back, through his chest, into his groin. It was too much. "I can't!" he growled into his bicep, panting with the rhythm of the thrusts and trying his hardest not to pass out.

"Sure you can, you're the Ultimate Lifeform!" Sonic replied cheerily. And then he added another finger and Shadow's toes curled in their rocket boots.

"Sonic!" he squawked but the other hedgehog was relentless, thrusting into him so hard and fast that Shadow's hips were rocking with the motion.

"That's it," the hero nearly whispered, "say my name, Shads. Scream it." He was rock hard now and had dropped down a long time ago but all of his attention was on the hedgehog trapped in front of him, suspended in the air and forced to take whatever pleasure Sonic saw fit to give him. It was intoxicating, watching Shadow writhing on his fingers, hearing him gasp and scream and moan every time he thrust into him. The captive hedgehog was already hard again, despite all of his protests, and Sonic couldn't tear his eyes away. Shadow's dick was just so perfect, so long and thick and juicy that his mouth was watering just looking at it. He couldn't wait to swallow it down again…so he didn't.

Shadow nearly hurt himself he jolted so hard.

Sonic's hot, warm mouth was wrapped around his length once again, bobbing while he fucked up into his captive with his fingers, and the black hedgehog groaned long and low. He had never known torture like this existed, being forced to take so much stimulation even though he was still so sensitive. Yet even so he couldn't bring himself to hate it. That tongue was doing wonders on his dick, tracing along the underside, swirling around the head, even fluttering across the slit just the way he liked it. And then Sonic reached up with his free hand and cupped Shadow's balls, rolling them around in the warm pocket of his palm, and Shadow nearly went cross-eyed in pleasure.

"Chaos Sonic," he moaned, finally allowing himself to give in just a little, "just like that." He squirmed, trying to get enough leverage to press himself harder into his rival's hand, hoping that the other would get the message and comply.

But Sonic wasn't thinking about that. He was focused on something else, namely the fact that Shadow was no longer fighting him and even going so far as to seek out Sonic's touch. He was finally coming to accept the situation and the blue hedgehog knew that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He had to capitalize on it now while the iron was still hot.

So he worked another finger into his captive, Shadow's increasing mewls and groans above him sending anticipatory shivers up and down his spine, and pulled back off his dick at the same time so that only the head was in his mouth. He hummed around the gland to keep Shadow distracted, but meanwhile he was working the hedgehog open and stretching him out as fast as he could. He pounded relentlessly into Shadow's prostate as he hummed and swirled his tongue around the head at the same time, trying to work the Ultimate Lifeform up into an ultimate frenzy.

And it worked too. Shadow was damn near losing his mind trying to get his dick back down Sonic's throat, straining himself to fuck up then back down onto the fingers that pierced him. He was hot and sweaty, a look of pure, unadulterated frustration on his flushed face and he didn't even seem to notice what Sonic was preparing him for, or even that Sonic was preparing him at all. All he could focus on was getting closer to the finish. He could just barely see it over the horizon but Sonic was insistent on pulling back so that, despite his best efforts, Shadow was left fucking air. He cursed.

"Sonic," he growled menacingly, his chest heaving, but the hero just grinned at him and stood up. Shadow followed the movement with his eyes, alarmed and trying not to think about what he would do if Sonic had decided that he'd had enough and was going to leave him here, but the other hedgehog just waved him off.

"Don't worry, Shads," he assured, pulling his fingers out of the black hedgehog's ass, Shadow grunting as they left him, "I got you." He then reached back into his quills with his clean hand and produced a bottle of lube.

Sonic could see the exact moment when his captive connected the dots.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked warily, squirming as Sonic drizzled lube on his fingers and got them coated with the stuff. The hero shot him a look but smirked when he saw that, despite his concern, his captive was still hard as a rock and maybe even more drenched in precum than he was before. He chuckled.

"Just relax, Shads," Sonic murmured as he inched just a tiny bit closer, fisting himself all the while. "I'll make you feel really good."

And then he locked both hands around Shadow's thighs and aligned himself with his asshole.

"Wait a second, wait a second!" Shadow said hurriedly but Sonic just shook his head.

"I've been waiting for way too long, Shads," he said, "I can't wait any longer."

And then he was pressing in, Shadow's asshole stretching around him to accommodate his girth.

Shadow gasped and groaned, automatically clamping down around the length trying to push him open. His asshole was on fire, burning with the stretch, and he swore he could feel every dip and curve of the cock just barely inside of him, trying to nudge its way further into that tight heat. He shivered and arched his back, his head lolling up to face the ceiling as he panted. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel. And the sensations that were shivering up and down his spine as he convulsively clamped down around the huge intrusion inside him were overwhelming him, making him dizzy with pleasure.

Sonic wasn't much better off either, eyes half-lidded with lust hot and burning as he watched himself push further and further into his captive. He could see and feel the ring of muscle, shiny with slick and stretched taught around his dick, flexing against him, trying to pull him farther and farther into Shadow's body and he moaned, broken and obscene. He had been fantasizing about this moment for hours – ever since the moment that he had raced Shadow into the forest – and now he almost couldn't believe that he was finally inside of his rival, watching him twitch and mewl as he claimed him. And he was so _tight_ …

"Relax, Shads," he grunted as he rolled his hips forward a little, trying to work his way further inside, "I'll never be able to get inside you if you keep squeezing me so hard." He gave an experimental thrust and Shadow jolted, his head snapping up so he could look at Sonic through narrowed eyes.

"That's easy for you to say, faker," he growled, "You're not the one with a huge dick up your ass." He grunted as his hole spread open a little wider under the pressure, his whole body starting to shake a little under the strain.

"Yeah, I _am_ pretty big aren't I?" Sonic chuckled, amused, and Shadow gave an exasperated huff. "But if you don't stop tensing up, this is going to hurt a lot more than it has to." He ran a hand along Shadow's quivering muscles all the way from his ass up to his neck where he brushed a thumb along the other's jawbone. Shadow snarled.

"I'm _trying_ ," he snapped. "Maybe if you would quit _moving_ -"

Before the Ultimate Lifeform could continue his sentence, Sonic leaned forward and crushed their lips together, massaging the other's lips with his own and brushing his tongue along the seam of his mouth. Shadow blinked, thrown off by the suddenness of the action, but then moaned, closing his eyes as he allowed his mouth to fall open and gave Sonic access, which he eagerly accepted.

The blue hedgehog thrust his tongue inside, licking and caressing everything he could as he pressed against Shadow, slipping one hand around his captive's neck to hold him in place while the other snuck down to brush against his asshole to feel where they were connected. The ring of muscle there was slightly loosening, what with its owner so distracted, and Sonic took the moment to gently fuck up into him, swallowing down Shadow's grunts and moans with every movement.

Shadow tried to pull away or turn his head to the side so he could tell Sonic to stop, to not roll his hips in such a maddening way, but the hedgehog just held him still, silencing his protests with his mouth until their hips touched and Sonic was all the way inside of him.

"There, that wasn't so bad," he murmured against Shadow's lips. The other hedgehog didn't even respond, just bit Sonic's mouth hard enough to draw blood. The blue speedster flinched.

" _That wasn't so bad_ ," Shadow mocked and, after a moment, Sonic smirked and licked the blood off his lip.

"Good one, Shads," he chuckled, "but do you have a smart comeback for this?"

And with that, he pulled almost all the way out of his captive and thrust in hard and deep, keeping Shadow pressed to himself even as the Ultimate Lifeform arched and struggled.

"Gah!" the agent cried, his entire body tense. Sonic's dick was the first one he had ever taken and right now it felt much too big, especially if the stupid hedgehog kept thrusting like that. He opened his mouth, struggling to get enough air with the cock inside him feeling like it was pressed against his diaphragm. "Damn you….Faker," he gasped, shooting Sonic a death glare as a little bit of drool escaped the side of his mouth, but the hero just grinned and leaned forward to lick the spit dribbling down Shadow's chin.

"You be nice to me and I'll be nice to you," Sonic quipped, completely unrepentant. And then he started humping Shadow in earnest, every thrust jabbing straight into the captive's prostate and Shadow groaned, his body bouncing with the strength of Sonic's movement.

"Chaos!" he moaned, every muscle in his body flexing as he immediately clamped down on the dick fucking into him. He didn't want to love it as much as he did – in fact he wanted to hate every second of it – but the damned thing just felt so good inside of him, rubbing at his walls, tugging on him ever so slightly every time Sonic pulled out. Precum was constantly dribbling out of his slit, so much so that it was starting to pool around the base of his dick, and he was only seconds away from throwing the shreds of his remaining dignity to the wind and begging the blue hero to go faster, harder, give him something!

But he didn't have to. Sonic could read every detail of his ecstasy on his face.

"You feel so good, Shads!" the speedster groaned, wrapping his arms around Shadow's waist to bring him closer as his hips slapped against the other's ass. "So hot and slick and tight…" he hissed as the muscles surrounding him flexed at his words, constricting the passage he was fucking into a mind-blowing vacuum. "I just want to ram into you all. Night. Long." With every sentence he thrusted a little harder, listening to Shadow gasp and keen underneath him as his wish was finally granted. The other hedgehog was practically writhing in his restraints, wanting to fuck back onto the dick that impaled him but unable to get enough leverage.

"Sonic!" he cried, sweaty and breathless, and Sonic shivered, his eyes rolling up in his head a little at the sound of his rival calling out his name so lewdly.

"Yes," he breathed as he leaned in to lick Shadow's neck, trailing his tongue all the way up until he could whisper in his ear, "Yeah, just like that. Moan for me." Then he broke his rhythm, swapping out the skin-slapping fuck for a filthy grind, rolling his hips slow but hard into his squirming captive. Shadow gasped and then gave a moan so low in register that you could practically feel it vibrating out of his chest. Sonic ground his hips a little harder just to hear it again.

"Do you know how long I've been fantasizing about this?" he purred into Shadow's twitching ear as he moved. "Do you know the types of things I've been imagining doing to you? Hmm?"

He hummed and bowed his head to nuzzle into the side of Shadow's neck, licking and nipping the skin there. He closed his eyes then, just for a moment, so he could just _feel_ – so he could register every single detail of the way his cock was driving up into Shadow, hard and inexorable, the way Shadow's ass felt as it shook against his hands and groin. And then he lifted his head so he could breathe into Shadow's ear once more.

"I was thinking about fucking you," he said and the black hedgehog gave a broken moan. "I was imagining hiding you away somewhere no one would ever be able to find you and just keeping you there, maybe even chaining you to the bed." Sonic closed his eyes and rolled his hips harder and more frantically into Shadow as he imagined it. "I would hold you and never let you leave. And the whole time, I would just be _fucking_ you," he growled, his voice deeper than ever before. Shadow whimpered, his entire body jolting with every hard thrust Sonic gave him. "I would take you in every position I could think of until you were screaming and raw and begging for more. I'd fuck you into the mattress so hard, you'd feel me inside you for _days_. And _then_ ," he said, his hips once again pistoning into Shadow and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room, "when you were nearly passed out from the pleasure and begging me to stop…" here he paused, the only sound the grunts and gasps tumbling nonstop out of Shadow's mouth, and leaned in as close as he could possibly get. "Do you know what I'd do?" he panted innocently. Shadow shook his head weakly, drool slipping out of his open mouth and eyes glazed with lust.

"I'd. Keep. Fucking you." Sonic purred. And then he shoved his cock in as hard and as fast as he could.

Shadow screamed and came, thick jets of come spurting out of his dick and landing on his chest and stomach as his entire body went rigid with ecstasy. His back arched as far as it would go, toes curling in his rocket boots, and his asshole clamped down on Sonic's girth, startling a moan out of the blue hero, who only fucked into the tight passage even faster, working Shadow through his climax.

It was too much. He'd just had a mind-melting orgasm, was still so sensitive, but Sonic was driving into him harder than ever, making Shadow scream with every thrust against his prostate and causing him to get hard again way before he was ready. Tears squeezed out of his eyes and he quickly shut them tight, trying to stop the flow before they could spill onto his flushed and sweaty face.

"Sonic!" he panted, trying to tell the hero to stop, that he was too sensitive. "Sonic!"

But the hero wasn't paying him any attention, only focused on fucking into Shadow like a wild animal, gripping him so tightly that Shadow swore even his ultimate skin would have bruises tomorrow. The black hedgehog struggled to lift his head under the onslaught, hoping he could get the other's attention, but when he looked into Sonic's face, he knew it was a lost cause.

Sonic's eyes were completely glazed over with lust, unfocused and half-lidded, and his mouth was open and panting against Shadow's chest. His hips were moving so fast they were just a blur and Shadow gritted his teeth, praying to any god that was listening that when Shadow came next, Sonic would too.

He had closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate when Sonic spoke, breathless and trance-like.

"I wish I could get you pregnant, Shads," the hero mumbled into the black fur beneath him and Shadow's head whipped up, face ablaze. The speedster's gaze was still unfocused but now it was directed at Shadow's face. "I'd fuck you all day and all night until you were full of my cum," he continued, wistful, "I want you swollen and round with my kids and then I could fuck you doggy style, long and slow, with a hand on your smooth belly so I could feel the kicks." At that sentence, Sonic unwrapped one of his tightly clenched hands from around Shadow's hip and placed it over his stomach, as if he was already feeling for movement.

Shadow blinked. He was at a complete loss for words, torn between so many conflicting emotions at once that he couldn't pick one to focus on. Sonic saved him the trouble though by nuzzling into his tuft of white chest fur and drawing his attention.

"I want to come," he panted, his hips moving frantically and bouncing Shadow with every thrust. And then he wrapped a hand around Shadow's twitching length and got him off with a few precise strokes. Shadow screamed again, his ass clenching convulsively, and this time Sonic followed him over the edge, teeth clamping down onto Shadow's shoulder and hips shoving as far into their captive as possible. Rope after rope of cum spurted out of Sonic's dick, so much so that it was overflowing and dribbling out to spill onto Shadow's legs, and the blue hero shivered, grinding his hips just a little longer to keep that pleasure going. He didn't know how long his orgasm lasted but eventually he slumped against Shadow's body, purring and nuzzling into his rival's chest. Shadow, too tired to argue, just let Sonic do as he pleased, content to just hang for a moment and get his breath back.

They had been like that for a couple of minutes, huffing and panting, when Shadow felt something twitch and harden inside of him. He stiffened.

"Ready for round two?" Sonic asked, cheerful as always, then leaned over to swipe the forgotten remote off the floor. "How about we try a different position this time?"


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been so long! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, I was doing the Nanowrimo challenge on top of all of the other crap I do and it was literally taking up all of my time. But there's good news: I'm officially a Nanowrimo winner! And now that it's over, I actually have time to update this story. So here you go, a new chapter!**

xxxxx

A couple of miles away, just in front of Sonic's house, Eggman hesitated from knocking on the door. He could've sworn he'd just heard a scream coming from the direction of his base and he shuddered, trying not to think about what had caused it. If Sonic had been torn to bits by that psychotic experiment then that was none of his business. In fact, it might even save him the humiliation of having to go to his arch-nemesis's sidekick for help.

Eggman allowed himself to fantasize that that was really the case, and then sighed. His luck was never that good. Orbot and Cubot sent him a quizzical glance but he ignored them in favor of rapping on the front door. After a moment, it swung open, revealing a fox kit with a serious case of bed head. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Tails finally reacted.

"Eggman?!" he yelped, jumping back. That was literally the last person he had expected to be at his house so late at night – or maybe he should say early in the morning – but the shock didn't stop him from falling into a fighting stance. "What do you want?" he asked, tone accusing, as he glanced around for the inevitable badnik swarm that usually appeared about this time in their conversations. When nothing happened, he shot the old man a quizzical look.

"I'm not here for a fight," Eggman said hurriedly. At the fox's flat stare, he waved an impatient hand. "Yes, yes, I know it's very unusual. But I'm in a little bit of a twist and beggars can't be choosers." That last part caught the kit's attention and he perked up, crossing his hands over his chest.

"What _kind_ of twist?" he asked dubiously and had to jump back so he wouldn't get bowled over when Eggman came charging into his house.

"Those two rodents are destroying my base, that's what!" he wailed, collapsing onto Sonic's living room couch and putting his head in his hands. Orbot and Cubot shot Tails a sympathetic glance then trailed in after their master, settling on either side of him.

"Rodents?" Tails asked, "You mean Sonic and Shadow?!" There were so many questions to ask, he could hardly figure out where to begin. He decided to go with the three most pressing ones. "How are they? What are they doing? And why are they at your base?"

Before the doctor could answer, there was a commotion on the stairs and Rouge, Amy, and Knuckles all came crashing into the living room.

"I thought I heard your voice, Eggman," Knuckles growled, taking a menacing step forward, but he was immediately shoved out of the way by Amy. Amy, who had just summoned one of her hammers and had bloody murder written all across her face.

"What have you done to my Sonic?!" she screeched, charging forward and preparing to bring her hammer down directly on the doctor's bald head. Eggman squealed and flipped over the back of the couch he was sitting on, scooting across the room on his butt until his back pressed up against the wall.

"Don't hurt me!" he wailed, "I'm too young to die!"

"Amy, stop!" Tails yelled, racing forward and holding the pink hedgehog back with the help of Rouge and Knuckles. Even with all three of them working together, it was still hard to get a good grip on her.

"Why are you stopping me?!" she yelled, "He's the reason Sonic's acting so weird in the first place!"

"Yeah," Knuckles grunted, ducking to avoid the arc of Amy's hammer, "But we still need him alive if we want Sonic to go back to normal!"

"That's debatable," Amy grumbled, but she stopped struggling and allowed her friends to pull her back across the room. There she folded her arms and turned her head away, huffing.

"Okay," Rouge said as all three of them turned back around to face Eggman, "now that the excitement's passed, mind telling us what exactly is going on?" The fox and echidna beside her nodded. Even Amy peeked over from her forced isolation.

"L-like I said," the doctor said, brushing himself off and trying to regain his composure, "Sonic and Shadow are tearing up my evil lair."

"But why would they do that?" Tails asked, genuinely curious. "Sonic may have no impulse control but that doesn't mean he's overtly destructive. And Shadow doesn't have any reason to seek out your lair, right?" He glanced back at Knuckles but the echidna just shrugged. He had no idea what was going through that black hedgehog's head at the best of times.

"Well, that's not necessarily true, honey," Rouge piped up. "Remember, I told you? The last time I saw Shadow, he was chasing Sonic out of my second story window. Maybe they ended up paying a visit to Eggman."

The kit frowned. "But even so, that doesn't explain why they ended up going there of all places." He turned to stare at the doctor, as if all the answers could be found in between the curls of his moustache, and the man threw his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me!" he griped. "I was just minding my own business when that blue rodent came charging into my lair talking about how he wanted to look at my cages."

"Cages?" Knuckles asked, taking a step forward and Eggman nodded.

"Yeah _and_ he wouldn't even let me leave until I had showed him how one of them worked. Even though Shadow was blasting down the wall and about to bust in at any moment!" He crossed his arms and pouted, petulant. "He almost got me killed!"

"Serves you right," Amy said from her corner and the evil genius glared at her. "But why would Sonic be wasting time looking at cages?" She asked as she wandered over to the main group, ignoring Eggman as he finally stood up off the ground. The other Mobians shrugged, at a loss as to how to explain their friend's behavior, and then Tails snapped his finger.

"He was probably going to use it on Shadow!" he chirped. "After all, the only reason Shadow would be chasing Sonic is if they were racing or he was really, really mad at him right?"

The other Mobians nodded in unison, muttering amongst themselves. And then they all startled as Tails suddenly freaked out.

"Crap!" the fox cried. Then he bolted from the room, his twin tails practically propelling him as he ran. Rouge, Knuckles, and Amy all exchanged worried, wide-eyed glances, but before any of them could say anything, the kit was back with all of his flight gear in hand and sweeping out of the front door. Knuckles was the first to react.

"Hold on a second, Tails!" he cried as they all hurried to follow the fox out of the house. Tails had disappeared into his garage and, a moment later, he was emerging with the X Tornado, guiding the biplane out until it was lined up with their makeshift runway. "What are you doing?!" the echidna shouted, completely baffled and the fox leaned over the side of the plane so that he could be heard over the sound of the propeller.

"Think about it!" he yelled. "If Sonic currently has no impulse control and he's planning on using a cage on Shadow, then what do you think he'll do to him?" The Mobians all looked around at each other, hesitating to answer, and Tails face-palmed. "They're rivals, guys!" he said, exasperated. "Shadow can barely stand being in the same room with Sonic for five minutes without arguing and the only reason that they don't beat the crap out of each other daily is because they both have the ability to curb the urge. But if Sonic has no control over his impulses and he's got Shadow of all people locked up…"

There was a silence in which the sense of impending doom was thick in the air, and then Rouge stepped up to finish the sentence. "Then there's nothing to stop him from hurting Shadow, not even Shadow," she said, grim, and Tails nodded frantically, glad that someone was on the same page as him.

"Well," Knuckles said as he hopped onto one of the biplane's wings, "what are we waiting for then?" He shot a thumbs up, which the fox happily returned. Rouge nodded and flapped her wings, getting ready to follow the plane after it took off.

"We're coming for you, Sonic!" Amy cried as she jumped into the seat just behind Tails and the fox began pushing buttons and checking meters, preparing for takeoff.

"Wait a minute!" a voice cried and all four Mobians turned to see Eggman with his hands on his hips, Orbot and Cubot at his side. "What about me? What am I supposed to do?" he whined.

"Well," Rouge drawled after a moment, "it is _your_ lair. Maybe you should come with us."

"And expose myself to that homicidal hedgehog you call a friend?! No thanks."

"It's either that or nothing, Eggman" Knuckles said, matter-of-fact, and the doctor grumbled, stomping away so that he could get into his escape pod. "Fine," he muttered, "lead the way."

And with that, Tails started the plane down the runway and took off into a sky just beginning to turn pink on the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

"How?" Shadow panted. His front, ass and groin were tacky with cum, his fur and quills disheveled, his muscles all shaking with exertion. He wasn't even angry anymore, just morbidly curious. He was the Ultimate Lifeform – no one should be able to hold a candle to him when it came to the capabilities of the body. And yet here he was, worn out and shooting blanks, while Sonic was still fucking into him just as enthusiastically as ever, plastered against his back like some kind of blue starfish. "How are you _still_ going?"

Sonic groaned and came inside him, adding even more fluid to the mess already spilling out of Shadow's asshole and running down his thighs to puddle onto the ground. Shadow's dick gave a half-hearted twitch in reply and the black hedgehog moaned, pushing his face into the cold tile of the floor in an attempt to shut out the rest of the world.

"Don't know," Sonic sighed in a tone that very much implied: _and I don't care_. He nuzzled into the side of Shadow's neck and pressed quick, affectionate kisses into the fur. Shadow groaned and banged his head softly. "Hey don't do that," the blue hedgehog chided, slipping a hand in between the agent's skull and the tile to soften the collisions. Shadow glanced back at him, saw the contented glow practically radiating from his skin, and his flat gaze softened imperceptibly…

Then Sonic started gently rocking his hips again and Shadow rolled his eyes and went back to attempting to bang his head against the floor.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" he asked but the hero only chuckled at him, running a hand along his chest to flick a nipple. Shadow blushed and growled, but his heart wasn't in it. He didn't really have any energy left to spare for those little displays of annoyance anymore. Truthfully it wasn't even that bad. Sonic had left off that wild, animalistic fucking hours ago and now…well the only way he could describe what they were doing now, as hideously sentimental as it may sound, was love making. It was slow and relaxed – along the lines of what Shadow imagined couples might be like on lazy Sunday mornings. Sonic was content to take his time, wrapping his rival up in his arms and making sure that every inch of their bodies were touching as he claimed him. And he had switched to a near constant grind, his pelvis pressed so close to Shadow's ass that it was practically attached by now.

Shadow moaned, weakly grinding his hips into the mess of cum underneath him as another orgasm overtook him once again. He didn't even know how many that made it, he had lost count when he'd passed double digits. And then he slumped to the floor, Sonic humming above him as he felt Shadow's asshole rippling against his cock.

"Enjoying yourself, Shads?" Sonic purred into his ear as he continued to rock into him and Shadow thanked his lucky stars that the speedster at least had the presence of mind to only hit his prostate every once in a while. The Ultimate Lifeform wasn't sure he would have been able to keep a hold on his sanity otherwise.

"I'd be enjoying myself a lot more if you'd let me sleep," he grumbled. He felt Sonic press a smile into his neck and then reach up to kiss his ear. Shadow flicked it back out of spite and hit him in the face with it.

Sonic blinked and then chuckled, his chuckle soon turning into a full-blown laugh. Shadow glanced back over his shoulder, intent on snapping at the stupid hedgehog, but saw Sonic's smiling face and fell silent instead. He stared, transfixed, and then turned back to the floor, quickly hiding his blush by pressing his face against the cool tiles. But the blue speedster saw it anyway. And he wrapped his rival up in a tight hug that Shadow couldn't return, but, notably, didn't reject either.

Then, after his laughter had died down, Sonic did the most surprising thing of all. He turned Shadow's head, pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, and whispered, "I love you."

And then the sound of a plane propeller in the distance broke the silence and Shadow flinched. He turned his head to locate the source of the sound, and then paled when he realized just whose plane that was. It was Tails'. The faker's stupid friends were coming and they were about to barge in and create perhaps the single most awkward social exchange ever to happen in the history of this planet.

"Faker!" Shadow hissed as he whipped his head around to face Sonic, but the blue hedgehog had already recognized the noise and was moving to pull out of him, tapping away at the remote in his hands all the while. In a moment the restraining force around Shadow's wrists and ankles were gone and the Ultimate Lifeform sighed in relief, rolling them to get the cricks out. They were stiff after being held in the same general position for so long but his body was more capable than most and all he needed was to get them warmed up and flexible again.

Then he was going to throw the most well-deserved punch anyone had ever thrown straight at Sonic's stupid head. That would teach him to mess with the Ultimate Lifeform.

He grinned to himself, already imagining how it would feel, and tried to stand up but his legs only buckled and collapsed underneath him. "What the hell?!" he growled, shooting his knees a death glare like the traitors they were. And then he yelped as blue arms scooped beneath him and brought him to a peach chest. "What. The. Hell?!"he yelled once again, trying his damndest to escape Sonic's bridal-style carry. But the blue hedgehog only gripped him tighter as he walked down the hallway and peeked into the main room to see whether or not his friends had landed yet. At the moment, they had all just touched base on the rock outside of Eggman's lair and Sonic turned to look down at his rival.

"Hold on tight," he said with a wink and then took off at supersonic speeds passed his friends and out of sight, a gust of wind, sonic boom and a screech of "WHAT THE HELL?!" the only things indicating that anything had ever passed them at all.

Silence descended on the group standing outside of the base, and then Knuckles piped up.

"Was that…Sonic and Shadow?"

Tails facepalmed. "Okay, Eggman," he sighed, "we need to come up with a cure for Sonic _now_."

"Put me down, faker," Shadow growled. He was still squirming in Sonic's arms but it was much less forceful now. After all, he didn't relish the idea of getting dropped and hitting the ground at supersonic speeds. Ultimate Lifeform or not, that would hurt.

"No way, Shads," the hero replied, cheeky. "Even if I did, you would just fall again." He chuckled at the image and Shadow bristled.

"Look, _faker_ ," he hissed through gritted teeth, "you can run all you want to, but there's nowhere to go where your friends won't eventually find you. So you might as well let. Me. Go."

"Don't wanna," Sonic quipped and Shadow's eye twitched. "Besides, it may come as a surprise to you, but I _do_ actually have a plan."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"I'm heading back to my house."

Silence.

Shadow just gave him a flat stare, trying to weigh the merits of letting the hedgehog go along with his little plan and immediately getting caught versus rubbing the faker's stupid nose in his own idiocy. The latter was a lot more tempting.

Sonic glanced down at him, saw the look on his face, and laughed. "I'm not planning on staying there," he said, perking up as he spotted said house coming up on the horizon. "I just figured some food and a shower might be nice before I whisked you away to somewhere more isolated."

"More isolated?" Shadow said, suddenly wary, and Sonic nodded.

"Yep," he chirped, "there's this little island I found when I was travelling with Chip, a friend of mine." He began to slow down to subsonic speeds as his house got nearer. "It's got everything we need and my friends would never think to look there. It's perfect."

They reached Sonic's front lawn, slowed to a walk, and Shadow paled as the implications of that sunk in. He had never heard of this "Chip" before but he didn't doubt Sonic for a minute. And that meant that, if his little plan was successful, Shadow would be trapped on an island, indefinitely, with an insatiable hedgehog trying to fuck him into the mattress every few minutes. He shivered.

"You realize I'm just going to escape?" he asked, trying to get the blue hero to see reason.

"Well then," Sonic smirked down at him, "guess I'd better keep you so worn out that you don't have the energy then huh?" And then he was opening the front door and stepping inside the house.


	11. Chapter 11

"That should just about do it," Tails chirped, putting the finishing touches on his device. Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Eggman all peeked over his shoulder to get a better look.

"What is it?" Rouge asked and the fox turned around to face them.

"It's the solution to all of our problems," he stated proudly and then held the little metal ball up for all of them to see. "All I have to do is activate this baby within a few feet of Sonic and it'll emit an energy wave that will radiate out from its center and reverse the effects of Eggman's corruption ray."

"Good job, Tails!" Amy cheered and the kit rubbed the back of his head.

"It was nothing," he said, sheepish.

"Alright, alright," Eggman interrupted, "the fox made something that works. Whoop-de-doo. Now can you all _please_ get out of my base? Orbot and Cubot have a lot of cleaning up to do." The Mobians all turned to shoot the doctor an annoyed look but the two machines at his side just sighed simultaneously.

"I'll get the broom," Orbot muttered.

"And I'll get the other broom!" Cubot quipped.

Shadow didn't know what he had been expecting. Getting some food in his stomach had been nice, even if it had just been Sonic's horrendous chilidogs, and he had been genuinely looking forward to getting some well-deserved peace and quiet in the shower.

He should've known better.

"Sonic," he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. The blue hedgehog was once again plastered to his back, an arm thrown around his chest to keep him from collapsing in the shower, and his free hand soapy with shampoo as it lathered the Ultimate Lifeform's fur. At least, that's what the blue hero was pretending to do. Really it was just an excuse to grope everything within reach. "I think it would be more efficient if I did this myself. _Alone_ ," Shadow stressed.

"But Shads," Sonic breathed, a slight blush tinging his cheeks pink as he propped his chin on the other's shoulder so he could get a good look at his own hand molesting Shadow's front, "that's not nearly as much fun."

He chuckled, focusing his efforts on rubbing soap into Shadow's groin while the hand pressed against his rival's chest pinched and tweaked his nipples. Shadow's breath hitched, biting his own tongue to keep silent. He could feel the faker's already prominent erection pressing insistently against his leg and he refused to let out any moans that would only encourage the blue menace to go faster.

"Besides…" the hero continued as he turned the black hedgehog around to face the wall. Shadow shot him a wary glance over his shoulder and Sonic smirked. "Who's going to clean those hard-to-reach places?"

And then he bent Shadow over, got on his knees, and stuck his tongue up Shadow's ass.

Shadow squawked, both hands shooting up and scrabbling for purchase on the slippery shower tiles. "Sonic!" he screeched, automatically trying to jerk away from the strange sensation but the hero's hands shot out and clamped down around his hips, holding him in place. He gritted his teeth and squirmed as he felt Sonic's tongue swirl around his pucker, his legs shaking with the effort of holding his body up. "Get off of me, faker," he grunted but the blue speedster didn't pay him any attention, just concentrated on licking a broad stripe across Shadow's asshole, then narrowing his tongue so that he could fuck inside and lick his inner walls. The black hedgehog moaned, his knees turning into jelly as he felt the appendage penetrate him and stroke along his insides. He unconsciously spread his legs a little wider and arched his back, giving Sonic more room to work with and the hero smirked, moving his hand to stroke Shadow's newly revealed erection as a reward. Shadow groaned, gently rocking his hips into the hand that fisted him, a shiver racing up his spine as Sonic scraped his teeth against him and nipped the ring of muscle. His breath hitched.

He needed more. The sensations were incredible and his legs were shaking and threatening to collapse with every stroke of Sonic's tongue, but he still needed that extra little something to push him over the edge. He needed a hand on his balls, rolling them around in the warm cup of its palm. That would set him off for sure. But he didn't know how to get the other hedgehog to do it without stooping so low as to actually ask for it.

He tried grinding his ass back against Sonic's face but – although it elicited an enthusiastic response, the blue hero groaning as he turned his head from side to side to tongue fuck him harder and massaged the globes of his ass – it didn't get him what he wanted. He moaned, hiding his face in his bicep as Sonic got his hole and taint slick with spit. Hot water was streaming down Shadow's sides and his dick was straining and fit to burst in Sonic's hand but he couldn't come and it was driving him insane.

Finally his resolve just snapped.

"Sonic," he said and he felt the hedgehog perk up against him. "I…" he started, then hesitated, a humiliated blush flushing his cheeks a dark red. "I need a hand on my balls," he muttered.

The blue hedgehog slurped against him, making Shadow shudder, and then pulled back a little so he could speak. "What was that, Shads?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice and Shadow gritted his teeth.

"I said I need a hand on my balls, faker," he snapped, irritated that he should feel so embarrassed and self-conscious while his rival was unaffected. Sonic just grinned and shrugged.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he purred and then began tongue fucking him twice as hard, the hand not preoccupied with jerking Shadow off releasing the black hedgehog's hip so he could fondle his taught, swollen balls. Shadow groaned, deep and filthy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he chanted, mouth hanging open, clawing at the wall while he fucked forward into that warm hand and back onto that slick tongue. Sonic was handling his balls like a pro – rolling them, massaging them, holding them just the way Shadow liked it, his grip on them tight and firm but just short of painful – and his orgasm hit him like a train, barreling through him and splattering onto the wall in long streaks. "Ahn!" he keened, his hips and muscles twitching with the aftershocks.

He shuddered as Sonic worked his tongue out of him then slid down to the shower floor as soon as the blue hero let him go, his legs finally giving out on him. He sat there, dizzy and panting, with water streaming over him and washing the cum away, then Sonic sat down just behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"You're so sexy, Shads," he moaned, licking and kissing along the black hedgehog's neck, and Shadow felt the hard heat of the other's dick grinding into the small of his back. He sighed, letting his head fall back onto Sonic's shoulder as the hedgehog gripped him around his thighs and manhandled him into his lap. He knew what was coming next and his eyes slipped closed as Sonic lifted him up just a little then pushed into him once again. Shadow groaned. He was so well-fucked that the blue speedster entered him with no difficulty, sliding inside him like that's where he was meant to be.

After that, the sound of moans and skin slapping against skin were the only noises the two hedgehogs made, steam filling the room and the constant hiss of the running water masking them from the outside world.

Neither of them heard the sound of the front door opening or the pregnant pause as whatever group of people that had entered the house heard the sound of the shower running on the second floor. They didn't hear the quiet steps surreptitiously making their way up the stairs or the hesitation at the bathroom door as the intruders pressed their ears to the wood and listened in disbelief. And they definitely didn't hear the soft click of a doorknob turning or the sound of metal against tile as a white bat tossed a device into the room, her friends holding back an infuriated pink hedgehog all the while.

But they definitely did hear that infuriated pink hedgehog's screech.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Long time, no update. Sorry about that, a crazy amount of stuff has happened since my last chapter - I've had to apply for a new job, do interviews, moved to a new country - and with all the chaos I totally forgot about this story! But I got a few messages reminding me to update so I sat down and managed to crank out a few more words. Unfortunately, this is the final chapter of the story. From this point on I don't know whether the next story I post will be another Sonadow fic or if I'll head in a completely new direction with a new fandom or what so just putting a general disclaimer out there: I don't know what the future will bring.**

 **But again, I'm sorry for taking so long to finish this thing and I just want to give a big shout out to all of the people that liked my story and those of you who have been there since the beginning - you guys really made this whole experience worth it. But that's enough rambling from me. I hope you like this new chapter!**

"Sonic!" she screamed, fighting against Tails' and Knuckles' restraining arms. "You are so dead when I get in there mister!"

"Amy?!" the blue hedgehog yelped, flinching when Shadow tightened around him.

"What?!" Shadow said, alarmed, and then there was a ding and a flash of blue light and Sonic jolted, knocking the black hedgehog off his lap with his spasm. "Sonic?!" he asked, eyes wide, watching the blue hero but as quickly as the convulsions started, they vanished and Sonic was back to his normal self, rubbing his head and moaning.

"What hit me?" he asked and Shadow was almost relieved enough to smile.

And then the commotion really started.

"How dare you cheat on me, Sonic the hedgehog?!" Amy screamed as she struggled out of Tails' and Knuckles' grip. She charged towards him, summoning her hammer and lifting it above her head, and visions of death started flashing in front of Sonic's eyes. But the pink hedgehog barely made it two feet before Rouge shoved her out of the way.

And that's when Sonic really started praying.

Because while everyone else had been so busy dealing with Sonic and Amy, Rouge had been focusing on Shadow, noting the dishevelment of his fur, the cum stains all around his groin, and his inability to stand up even though he'd wrapped his hand around the shower curtain and was trying his damndest.

And she was _pissed_.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this, hedgehog," she hissed, the menacing aura emanating from her so thick and palpable that it gave everyone else pause, even Amy.

Silence engulfed the room. As one, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles all looked to Shadow, who looked more startled by his friend's behavior than anybody, and then turned as a unit to look at Rouge. Who looked like she was getting ready to snap every bone in Sonic's body and then flay his broken remains, laughing all the while.

Sonic swallowed.

"Rouge," he said shakily, his hands slowly raising in a peacekeeping gesture, "it's not what it looks like-"

"THE HELL IT'S NOT!" she roared, charging at him with murder in her eyes – Tails, Amy and Knuckles all jumping back to get out of her way while Sonic only whimpered – and then a voice rang out that stopped her in her tracks.

"Rouge!" Shadow shouted over the noise, and the bat immediately turned to look at him, her body still primed to attack. Everyone else in the room froze to stare at him as well and he sighed, reaching around to turn off the shower that was still, unbelievably, running. "It's okay," he murmured into the ensuing silence, "he didn't rape me."

Nobody said anything. Sonic was perhaps the most surprised of all of them but Shadow avoided looking at him, choosing instead to focus on Rouge who was analyzing every detail of his face. They stayed like that for a moment, not a single movement or sound from anyone while Rouge and Shadow stared into each other's eyes. And then she nodded, satisfied, and fell back into a casual stance. As if she hadn't just been on the verge of ripping Sonic's eyes out of his skull.

"Whatever you say, sugar," she drawled and the tension in the room visibly loosened as the immediate threat was dispelled.

"Okay," Tails said, nervously side stepping around Rouge as he tried to get the room's attention. Everyone was still giving the white bat a wide berth, just in case, but she just chuckled and went to kneel on the tile beside Shadow, busying herself with pushing his stray quills back in place. The black hedgehog huffed but pressed his head into her touch and she smiled. "So what's going on?" the kit asked, glancing between Sonic, who was still staring at Shadow, and Shadow, who was steadfastly looking everywhere _but_ Sonic. "I'm guessing my de-corruption device worked, so is everything back to normal?"

He looked to the blue hedgehog, inspecting him for signs of abnormalities, but the hero didn't answer, too busy staring, and Shadow just scoffed.

"As normal as we'll ever be," he muttered and Tails nodded, realizing that this was probably the best he was going to get from either of them.

"Okay well," he started, a little uncertain, "I guess we'll just give you some space then, right guys?"

He started backing out of the room, glancing at all the other Mobians and raising his eyebrows expectantly and Amy and Knuckles moved to follow him, the pink hedgehog still peeved and the echidna in a state of perpetual shock. Rouge waited for the others to leave, then turned to look at Shadow and stroked his top quill.

"Call me if you need me?" she asked and Shadow nodded, his gaze falling to the floor as she got up and went to the door, closing it behind her as she left.

And then it was just the two of them.

Awkward silence ensued, Sonic unsure of what to say and Shadow refusing to speak first. Finally though, when it got to be too much, Sonic broke down and finally spoke up, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Why did you lie to them?" he asked and Shadow whipped around to face him. The hedgehog fidgeted under his stare and immediately dropped his gaze to his hands, unable to look his rival in the eye anymore. "I remember everything, Shadow" he mumbled, shame rolling off his body in waves, "I know how many times you told me to stop and I just kept going. It was rape. So why did you lie to them?"

There was a moment of silence while Shadow absorbed what Sonic had said. Every beat that passed without his answer, Sonic seemed to wilt more and more, convinced that his rival hated him so much that he was never going to speak to him again. And for some reason, that was what scared the blue hedgehog the most. That he would have made this disastrous mistake, under the influence of Eggman no less, and be immediately and efficiently cut out of Shadow's life forever.

Which is why he startled a little bit when Shadow actually replied.

"It wasn't rape," he muttered, his gaze now focused on the bathroom door, and Sonic gaped at him.

"Of course it was rape!" he said angrily, "You told me no and I ignored you, why are you-"

"It. Wasn't. Rape." Shadow spoke over him and then kept going when the hedgehog looked ready to protest again. "I _know_ what the definition of rape is and what it entails, faker, I'm not an idiot."

Sonic still looked unconvinced though and Shadow facepalmed, grumbling into his hand. "Chaos, are you really going to make me spell it out for you?" he growled and when Sonic only stared at him, he gave an exasperated sigh. "It wasn't rape," he muttered, "because you had my consent. I…I wanted it."

"What?!" Sonic yelled, and Shadow jumped, every quill on his body bristling.

"Keep your voice down, faker!" he hissed but Sonic was already scooting towards him, the outburst long forgotten.

"So you liked it?" he clarified and Shadow gritted his teeth, an embarrassed flush tinging his cheeks red.

"…yes," he grumbled.

"And you'd want to do it again?"

Shadow shot him a look that was equal parts haunted and scandalized and Sonic put both hands up, waving them frantically. "Not like that!" he hastened to say before he scared the other hedgehog off, "I meant like, you know, as a couple."

Shadow relaxed almost imperceptibly and grunted, averting his eyes. Sonic took that as a yes.

"So," the hero murmured, flushing a little as he scooted just a bit closer and placed his hands on the black hedgehog's knees to draw his attention, "you'd be okay with me kissing you right now? Blink once for yes and twice for no."

Shadow just gave him a flat stare for a long minute then, when Sonic just continued to watch him, he sighed and averted his gaze to blink at the bathroom door. Sonic waited a couple of seconds but when the other didn't blink again, he leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, both of their eyes slipping shut. Their mouths moved in tandem for a moment, just feeling each other, and then Sonic deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along the seam of Shadow's lips and asking for permission. And Shadow gave it, opening his mouth so that Sonic could swipe inside and caress everything he could reach, savoring his taste. They groaned together and Sonic wrapped a hand around the back of his rival's neck as he moved even closer, losing himself in the rhythm of the kiss.

After a long moment they broke apart for air, still so close that they could feel each other's pants against their lips. They stayed like that, trying to catch their breaths, and then Sonic moved in again to get another taste of his delicious lover. But before he could, Shadow turned his head away.

"Sonic?" he asked, softly and the other hedgehog nodded ever so slightly.

"Yeah?" he breathed, trying to gently turn Shadow's face back towards him so that he could get at those soft, wet lips again.

Then his head snapped back and he fell backwards, reeling with the force of the punch Shadow just decked him with.

"Ow!" he cried, massaging his tender cheek and shooting his lover a disbelieving glare. "What was that for?!"

"That was for messing with the Ultimate Lifeform," Shadow growled, petulantly. "Now help me up so we can clean ourselves up and break the news to your stupid friends."


End file.
